True Colours
by Mykindofstories
Summary: People have secrets. Some small that it won't make a difference to what people think. Some big that makes everyone change around you, the way they think about you. But the biggest secret? Your whole life has been false. Take Ally for instance, the nerdy girl. Nobody has any idea of who she really is. And Ally doesn't want anyone to find out who she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**D/A - I do not own Austin and Ally. Any characters that I make up are entirely mine.**

Chapter 1 - Um, hi?

Ally's POV

Me and my friends burst through the school doors of Klake High. Let me introduce them.  
Trish. My closest friend. I would say that she's trustworthy but I can't, she's already told most of my childish secrets to the guys. Trish is an obvious fashionista, wearing leopard print leggings, a hot pink dress top and ballet flats. She's also manager for Austin Moon and hates the living daylights of our other friend Dez. Ah, young love!

Then there's Austin. The overnight sensation. He's IS the coolest out of all of us with his blonde floppy hair and amazing voice. Dez is his best friend, peanut butter and jelly. He also has a great sense of style, like his black and blue checked shirt with skinny jeans and converse. I'm his song writer, Austin sings, Ally writes. Austin is a great friend, even if he makes fun of my flaws from time to time. It's just disappointing that he uses it against me.

Dez. No where do I start? He is defiantly the crazy one! Makes us laugh in the most whacked up moments, I get why he's so close to Austin. His style so matches his personality, crazy but amazing and always tied down with suspenders. Dez always gets a beat from Trish, it's actually really fun to watch since you know they're so in love!

Finally, there's me. The nerdy, unstylish one of the group. I see they ways girls look at me and boys despise me, so don't tell me I'm wrong. I don't like these clothes, but I have to. I can't tell you why. Today I'm wearing a flowery dress with a cropped denim jacket and my signature boots. My brunette hair normal and no makeup what so ever.

So that's Team Austin!

We all walked over to our lockers which ironically were in a row, starting with Dez, Austin, me then Trish.

"So guys, what have we got today?" Trish asked while fixing her wild hair and glittering makeup. Dez took his timetable out his locker and stared.

"I think we have gym for the last period instead of Art." Austin replied. Dez continued looking at the sheet and shook his head.

"Nope don't see anything different!" Trish smirked, grabbed her sports bag and hit Dez on the head. He screamed and hid behind Austin.

"Great! All my makeup's going to sweat off! I'll feel so icky!" Trish groaned. I smiled at her.

"At least you can do sports! I can't do a thing!" They all laughed at my comment. I nervously chuckled along too, but it hurt that they weren't supportive on the fact. I mean you never judge a book by its cover right? So why judge mine? Just because they're my best friends does not mean they know me at all.

I slammed my locker shut. Austin offered his arm which I gladly took as we headed off to Maths. Trish and Dez on the other hand, fighting on their way to Science.

* * *

"I might as well fake it! I mean, I took so long doing my makeup to perfection!" I finished tying my laces and stood infront of her.

"Comon! I'm doing it! And I'm hopeless! Just come with me!" Trish giggled and nodded.

"Yea, if you can do it, anyone can!" Well, ouch that stung. I plastered a smile over my sadness and walked out to Austin and Dez who were stretching on the gym floor, leaving the Latina to get dressed. Well I guess you could say Austin was stretching and Dez was dancing around shouting out "HARLEM SHAKE EVERYONE!" I laughed and sat down crossed legged in my shorts and loose top. Austin gave me a lop-sided smile, stopped and sat down opposite me.

"Ally, what sports can you play?" Ugh not this again.

"Nothing, I can't play any!" He knew this, but always took it as a chance to pick on me. Even though he's my closest boy mate, he won't miss up an opportunity. He stood up and did an impression of me dancing. I broke my face into a forced smile and watched while girls fawned over him while trying to giggle cutely. I burst into full laugh mode then.

The bell went just as Trish walked in and a new training coach walked in. Tagging along behind the coach was a boy. Man, he was cute! I knew every girl was staring at him, while the boys looked away. I understood why, the boy was fit, tall had dark brown hair that was messed up in just the right way and deep hazel eyes to die for! I was snapped out when a whistle blew loudly through my eardrums.

"I'm your new coach for the year Ms. Lins! This is my helper Dylan!" Everyone murmured a quick hi while I froze. Trish nudged me, but I was spaced out. They actually found me! And if they didn't mean to, they soon would.

"Right! First is Gymnastics and Dance!" Everyone paired up and I saw some girls go up to Dylan asking him to be their partner. I smirked to myself, he wouldn't dare.

"Sorry girls, but I don't dance with anyone but my partner."

"But I don't see her!" I heard Cassidy whine. I heard his familiar deep chuckle.

"I haven't seen her in a year!" The girls gasped and some patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Well what's her name? Why'd she leave you?" Kira asked, butting in nosily. I tuned into the conversation, not happy about were he was going with this.

"Her names Ally Dawson, had to move cause she was relocating." Then everyone turned to moi.

Oh great(!)

* * *

**A/N - Hi Guys! This is my first A&A fanfic so reviews would be nice! What D'ya think? Thank you! **

**Cya Connecters!  
****MyKindOfStories xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Surprise?

Ally's POV

I opened my mouth to answer there questioning looks, but Austin beat me to it.

"Her? A dance partner?! You've got to be kidding me! She dances like this!" He did another impression of my dancing which sent the whole room laughing, much to my embarrassment. I tilted my head down, hiding behind my hair instead of chewing it - great, they're back and I'm returning too old habits!

Someone lifted my head back up. I met with worm hazel eyes that were so familiar to me. He looked taken aback. I haven't changed that much since he last saw me, just add a wig and different clothes and voila! A new person! I didn't have the heart to dye my hair to a dull normal brown.

"Ally!" He breathed. I gave him a small smile and nod, which was replaced with a huge hug. I could feel all the girls eyes staring at me in envy, oh well. Then Ms. Lins stepped in.

"Ally? Oh it is you! How's my favourite student?" I smiled back and gave her a quick hug after struggling out of Dylan's embrace.

"Kate! It's so nice to see you again, I'm doing great! How's the class? I hope Dylan isn't a pain in the butt right?" She chuckled and pointed over to Dylan who was pouting at my choice of words.

"Him? Oh, ever since you've gone he's been running round lost!" I smiled widely and gave him a one sided hug which he gratefully returned. Meanwhile, everyone was still dumfounded. Austin, Dez and Trish were staring at me wide-eyed. Told them not to judge a book by its cover, too bad they've only discovered a tiny bit.

"Right! Now Dylan and Ally will show you what were going to reach by the end of these two weeks of Gymnastics and Dance!" She nodded over to us. I felt my heart racing. It hadn't done that in a while. The rush and excitement of performing again. Dylan whispered Close Heart, which was our Tango, Ballet and Gym dance. I smirked to him, I could do that in my sleep.

Ms. Lins popped in the CD and a fast melodic tune came on. I started in a Candlestick with Dylan holding one leg and doing a pirouette under. He stepped back and I tumbled into his waiting hands. We joined hands and did the 'quick quick slow' technique over to the Gym bars. I back-flipped onto a beam, while Dylan did a few fast tango steps on the side before grabbing the bars and twisting onto his front. I grabbed his feet, swung, did a smooth demi plies and landed in a arabesque. Dylan flipped and landed infront of me, copying my arabesque perfectly. The music came to a halt and so did everyone else.

I gotta admit, even though I hadn't done that routine in years, I still had it! Me and Dylan parted and I immediately raced over for a drink. Let alone Tango, but that took up a lot of energy! After taking a huge gulp and almost finishing my water, I turned to find the rest of Team Austin staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and skirted around them, leaving them bewildered. I don't think I ever did that to them before.

I looked around the gymnasium for Kate or Dylan and spotted my dance partner straight away. Well it was quite obvious, he was surrounded by Cassidy, Kira and their followers. I smirked - time to put on my acting skills!

I turned to a corner where no one was looking, tipped a little bit of water in front of me, and 'slipped' over it.

"Dylan! I need help!" I yelled, while clutching my ankle, my face crunched up in faux pain. I heard footsteps approaching and opened my eyes to see Dylan along with Austin, Dez and Trish. The girls didn't follow him. Success!

"You alright Als?" Austin asked. I gave him a sweet smile before standing up.

"Yup, I'm fine!" Dylan chuckled at my act while the three were confused. I guess this really is new to them, they didn't actually think I could do anything other than write songs!

"Ally, what happened! You were like that back then and now your so..." Dylan asked. I giggled.

"Nothing, didn't want anyone to find out, but don't worry, she'll be back!" I pointed towards my hair, winking and his eyes widened, understanding what I meant. The three however were all curious. Oh well. Dylan walked back over to Ms, Lins giving me time to talk to my friends.

"Ally! Why didn't you tell us?!" Trish shouted. I placed my fingers in my ears waiting for her to shut up. She finally did and I began to speak.

"Because you didn't think I could do a thing! I only pretended and then you all took it so serious that whenever I mentioned dancing you all laughed!" They all looked angry still. They obvious didn't see it from my point of view. Austin started to speak - making me storm away. They were my closest friends! They were supposed to understand and support me!

I skived off the rest of the lesson, not wanting to face old and new colliding. How am I going to deal with this? Either go back or stay, my mind told me. I planted a determined look on my face and walked out the school doors. Tomorrow would be a surprise for everyone, I can tell you that. Just say that the nerdy girls gone and the old has returned.

* * *

**A/N - So here's the next chapter! Thank you to all that favourite, followed and reviewed, I love your comments! I know most of you already guessed she could dance, but remember it's her whole life she's been hiding! SO expect the unexpected!**

**Thx Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Back to myself

Ally's POV

The next morning, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, were my Dad was reading the newspaper on the oak dining table. He sipped his tea while glancing at me, then did a huge spit-take over the flowers which were standing as the table-piece. I gave him a playful smile before grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"Ally! Your back! I missed the old you!" I giggled after I swallowed. Today you see, I took my wig off to reveal my chestnut glossy hair with dark red streaks. I dyed it as a dare, but it looked really cute so I never changed it. I also switched back to my normal clothes - ripped tights and denim frayed shorts with my flowy American studded top. To bring the whole look back, I brushed smoky eyes on and shimmery lip gloss. I felt extremely comfortable back in my own clothes again.

"So Ally, are you staying like this for good now?" My dad asked. I finished my apple, replied with a shrug and walked out the door, grabbing my phone and throwing away the rotting core.

_1 New Text From Dylan  
Waitin outside ur house! :P xx_

I smiled. I tossed my matching white bag over my shoulder before stepping out into the Miami heat. I strutted down the path in my 3 inch cream heels and slipped into Dylan's cherry red convertible.

"Hey babe, see your back!"

"Yup, and I'm here to stay!"

Dylan cranked up the radio and Hot Chelle Rae's Downtown Girl came on. I SO missed this! He turned the volume up louder as we screamed the lyrics down the road. Wow, were getting so many dirty looks! Them people liked me. Well I mean the 'new' Ally.

"HER LIPS ARE RED AND THOSE HIPS ARE TURNING HEADS!" I yelled at the top of my voice as we swiftly entered the parking lot of Klake High. Only a three minute ride? Oh well. Dylan zoomed into the nearest parking space as we finished the song.

"A DOWNTOWN GIRL, A DOWNTOWN GIRL, GIRL!" We looked at each other and busted into laughter. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stepped out of the car, to meet three faces.

"Hi cutie, I'm Austin and you are?"  
"SO not your type!"

"Love your style, wanna trade?"  
"No thanks, I'm against anything to do with animals."

"Hey, do you know my turtle is? Last time I saw him he was eating Ally's earring!"  
"Nope, sorry but I'll keep a look out for him..."

Dylan came around, holding out my bag and his on his back.

"Ally, you left this in the car!"

"Oh, thanks Dylan!" I kissed him on the cheek and turned back to my friends.

"Ally?" They all asked. I nodded with a smirk. I gave them a little twirl, without lifting my shoes off the floor, years of perfection!

"What d'ya think?!" I posed crazily making them laugh. They all replied with nods or thumbs up - not in the mood for talking. The bell rang throughout the yard - you know that loud annoying ringing, that echoes through your ears? Yeah, that one. I wonder how they get it so loud when were outside? I turned on my heel and walked into the school, Dylan on my side and Team Austin behind us. I know I shouldn't leave them alone like that, but they judged me. They didn't believe in me. The only good thing about me was writing songs for Austin. I sighed and grudgingly opened the door.

Silence. Ugh, not this again!

"Nothing to see here!" Trish snapped behind me. Ah, what a lovely friend! I smiled gratefully at her which she returned back without hesitation as people began talking again. The five of us trotted up to our lockers, receiving stares and glares.

"So today we have Music first followed by another dance session with Ms. Lins!" I cried.

"Yeah me too!" Austin said. Trish and Dez grumbled about having different classes with each other. I waved bye to Dylan as he had another class to teach with Ms. Lins and walked to the rehearsal room, Austin by my side. Finally, I don't have to pretend I have stage fright!

"Ally, you know I am sorry about everything? I nev-" I cut him off as we arrived at the door.

"Hey, I know. Your forgiven, I'm just not easily going to forget that's all." He sadly nodded and opened the door. We took two front row seats and randomly chatted about his next song and video. I'm thinking one about parties...

"Right class! Today we will be doing duets!" I smiled, we could work on the song now and perform it as a duet! I pulled out my songbook and opened it to a page, handing it to him. Austin looked at me shocked.

"What?!" He pointed at my book. "So? I let you touch my book, no big deal." He nodded franticly before gluing his eyes to the page.

"Ally this isn't a duet." He spoke

"I know, I was thinking of changing the singing parts to make it one." He nodded and gave the book back. I quickly scribbled down who would be singing what and handed it back so he could memorise.

"So, your playing drums?!" He asked.

"Yup and your on guitar!" I replied, popping the 'P'. He looked at me shocked. Guess he didn't know that either. Another thing revealed I guess.

* * *

**A/N - Here you go, another chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are amazing. Also to all the people who favourite or followed! It means so much!**

**Hasta La Vista my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Show Time!

Ally's POV

"Right class! Firstly we'll have.." Hey eyes scanned over the pairs before pointing at Trent and Kira. They sighed heavily and made their way up to the front - Kira stepping behind the mike and Trent grabbing a midnight blue guitar the standing with a mike infront. Kira's singing was a little off and I guess everyone thought so too since some off them had hands over their ears, Austin blocking out the sound with headphones. I bit my lip and forced a smile, after all I've heard worse! Trent did really well, but he only had a few lines to sing. They finished quickly after a unreachable note and stormed back to their seats, Trent whispering how he should have sung the bigger bits. I nodded in agreement. That could have been a whole lot better.

"Well, that was interesting. Kira, dear maybe you should try and instrument?" Kira and everyone nodded in sync at the idea. Our teacher clapped her hands and pointed to Austin and I. Austin put his hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring look. Did he think I still have stage-fright?! Come On! I smirked back, mischief dancing in my eyes and strutted up to the stage, taking my place behind the drum kit and attached mike. Austin grabbed a sunny yellow guitar and made his way to the centre stage mike. I began my bass beat for the intro and started singing, while Austin waited for the chorus.

_Swimming pool, limousines (come on let's do it)_  
_ Come on let's cause a scene (come on let's do it)_  
_ Cigar in the caviar (come on let's do it)_  
_ I'm messin' in the Dom Pérignon (come on let's do it now)_  
_ Come on lets do it_  
_ We gonna do it now_  
_ Come on let's do it_  
_ Come on let's do this_

Woah oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Woah oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
If you wanna go  
Then you know  
We're gonna fight til we do it right  
So let's woah oh oh  
Tonight  
Da na na na na  
Na na na na

_ We're not on the list (come on let's do it)_  
_ No we don't give a prick (come on let's do it)_  
_ Dance till your pants come off (come on get naked)_  
_ Party till the break of dawn (come on let's do it now)_  
_ Come on lets do it (Come on, come on, come on)_  
_ Come on let's do this_

_ Woah oh oh_  
_ There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_ Woah oh oh_  
_ There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_ If you wanna go then you now oh_  
_ We're gonna fight till we do it right_  
_ So let's woah oh oh_  
_ Tonight_

We joined together for the last verse and chorus with me echoing Austin then us belting out the last chorus.

**I wake up in the front yard**  
** (We don't care)**  
** Wine stain on the sofa**  
** (We don't care)**  
** I threw up in the closet**  
** But I don't care**

** Cause we're young**  
** And we're broke**  
** And the can from the coke**  
** And sun is coming up**  
** And oh my god I think I'm still drunk**  
** Where's my coat?... where?**

** Woah oh oh**  
** There's a party at a rich dude's house**  
** Woah oh oh**  
** There's a party at a rich dude's house**  
** If you wanna go then you know**  
** We're gonna fight til we do it right**  
** So lets woah oh oh**  
** Tonight **

I finished with a small drum solo and Austin giving one last strum of the guitar strings. The whole class applauded as we took our seats.

"Now, that's what I'm looking for! Anyone think they can top that?" I looked around pleased with myself, my first proper performance in a while and I had done amazingly well. Too bad I didn't record it to show Dylan. Nobody raised their hand, everyone silent, not daring to challenge.

"No? Well then! Your homework tonight is to make up your own song, by yourself, no help allowed and then perform with a dance crew and lights. Due in two weeks today!" The class groaned while I jumped up in my seat in excitement. I could get my old dance class over to help - Dylan and me can rehearse, plus I already have an old song I wrote when I was still performing that I never did! That's sorted! I turned to Austin who was raking his hand through his blonde hair, something he only does when he's nervous. I tapped his shoulder and he jolted out of his seat in surprise.

"ALLY! Don't do that!" He shouted at me. I giggled and lent a hand to help him up. He dusted his jeans and shot me a look.

"I'm sorry! I was going to ask why you were nervous, not scare you to death!" I replied to his look.

"I can't write a song! And it has to be me, myself and I to do it!" He tugged his hair in frustration. I picked up my bag and walked out the room, him copying my movements.

"Well, if you have one main idea, sprout out of it and you gain more. How about you come over and I'll show you what I mean, okay? It should help." He smiled at my offer and crushed me into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He screamed. I chuckled and walked to History, leaving Austin grinning from ear to ear. That boy will be the death of me, I swear!

* * *

**A/N - I am SO sorry! I haven't updated in ages! It's probably only been a couple of days but that's forever! I've been up to my neck in homework (lame) and revising (boring) for exams just before Easter. Fun(!) Also, the song I used in this was Party at a Rich Dudes House by Ke$ha, which I do not own! I changed some of the swear words into better words though. THANK YOU! I'm up to 1000 views and I'm only on chapter 4! THANK YOU to the 7 favourites, 16 followers and 14 reviews, they mean a lot! I will give you lot a shout out at the end of the story. **

**Bye my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Back Bash

Ally's POV

Let's just say, lunch, was interesting today. Instead of girls coming up and flirting with Austin (annoying the rest of us), guys came up to me, asking for numbers. I wasn't surprised. Before I moved to Miami, I already moved schools a lot, so I was already used to it. I flirted back but not enough to say that I was into any of them. One by one they all fled away, not happy with the attention they received. I smirked at my friends who were grinning, while Dylan patted my head. I automatically whacked his hand away - it's a pet peeve of mine, I absolutely hate it! I don't know how I managed it with Austin and Dez around! He chuckled and pushed me to the other side of the seat so we were sharing. He took one of my fries and began talking.

"So, how's the school holding up Als?"

"It's good, but I want to have a Back Bash! Can we!?" I pleaded. Trish, Austin and Dez looked at me in confusion. Ah. Ally you need to explain!

"Every time I went to a new school, me and Dylan would throw this massive party for my... kinda arrival. It's really fun, even though it sounds self-centred! Since I moved a lot, there were a LOT of parties!" All of their eyes widened and stared at me in shock. Yes, good girl turned bad! Or should I say bad girl turned good then bad again? I was left wondering when I was rudely shoved off my seat and onto the cafeteria floor. I glared up to find Dylan laughing along with the rest of Team Austin, tears slipping down their face. They hadn't noticed me, so I lay back on the concrete floor, eyes rolled up and my breathing stopped. You see, after a accident on the beach, I learnt how to hold my breath for up to 4 minutes. Impressive, I know but if I go any longer, I'll die. It's a big risk to use it, but I have this under control!

"Ally? Get up!" I heard Trish yell at me. Then, shuffling of feet. Ow! Someone poked me!

"She didn't respond... How hard did you push her?!" Dez asked, worry laced in his tone.

"Not to hard! Ally wake up!" Dylan cried. I mentally smirked - this is revenge!

"Ally! Can you hear me?!" Austin said. I heard a whack and then Austin shouting 'OW'!

"Of course she can't! She's knocked out!" Trish shouted. Someone picked up my wrist to feel my pulse.

"Guys.. She has no pulse!" Dez screamed. They all gasped. Suddenly, I felt my lungs giving out. Okay, time for the surprise.

"BOOO!" I shouted at the top of my voice, sitting up, arms forward like a zombie. They all screamed and fell back onto the hard cold floor, clutching their hearts for life. Yes! Score 1 for Ally! I grinned and stood up, brushing dirt off my knees, noticing everyone was staring at us, oh well. My dear friends however, stood up in slow motion, breathing deeply, scared, pale expressions on their face.

"Don't ever do that again!" Trish managed to choke out. Dylan, Dez and Austin nodded in agreement, still holding a hand over their chest. I placed my hands on my hips and tutted.

"Well, I think you should blame Mr. I-Like-Pushing-Girls over there." Austin and Trish smiled while Dez went over to backhand Dylan. Taking it serious my Best Freckled Friend! I giggled, which made Trish laugh - leading to Austin chuckling to, while Dez stared at us in mixed emotions and Dylan giving hard on stares.

"Actually Ally, I had a good reason for pushing you." I raised my eyebrow. "I have already planned the Back Bash and sent out invites to Sammy, Kylie and Mike before everyone else." He calmly spoke, staring at me; waiting for me to react. I waited for everything to register before squealing, causing us to get glares again.

"OMG! You are the best Dyl! When is it? Where? I found this awesome place and Sammy would love it! Kylie and Mike, omg are they dating yet! They haven't sa-" I was cut off my Austin covering my mouth with his hand, smiling. I was rambling wasn't I?

"Sorry!" I quickly burst out. They laughed before turning to Dylan.

"Okay, one they are dating but it's supposed to be a surprise so act when they tell you. I have plotted the place, which is through a cove and onto a private beach. Which we don't have to sneak onto as they're letting us use it!"

"YAY! No more trouble with police!" I told him, my hands flailing above me. He nodded.

"Wait, you've got police after you before?!" Austin asked, while swatting Dez away from putting honey on his hair. I nodded. His mouth moved to a 'Wow' sign. Then the bell rang and the ginger with a honey pot ran for the main doors and sprinting out of the school in his weird manner. Don't ask, I have no reason why. Trish shrugged and turned to us.

"Let's go, we have Ms. Lins for the rest of the afternoon!" I smiled. I linked arms with my bestie and walked down to the gym, bags carried by Austin and Dylan.

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter done! What d'ya think? It's kind of slow at the minute, but oh well! I LOVE the reviews I'm getting and one of them asked in this was going to be an Auslly. At the moment I'm not sure myself, especially with Dylan and Sammy around. So, I'll let you guys decide! Dylan, Sammy or Austin! Obviously, you haven't met Sammy yet - so just pick out of the other two! Read and Review!**

**Thanks guys!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Visits

Ally's POV

"RIGHT! PAIR UP!" I sprinted over to Dylan, who was being fawned by girls. It was much easier running in my gym shorts then denim and a off shoulder dance top. I pushed my way to the trapped boy, grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the cocoon. His hair was messed up and his facial features were distressed. He smiled me a thanks before leading me to the front with Ms. Lins.

"Okay! Today class, we are going to be focusing on gymnastics!" A loud groan rippled from the boys and a few girls, echoing through the spacious hall. "You have to include: two cartwheels, one flying angel, 3 handstands and one of your choice. I know some of you were expecting much harder things, but for the boys we'll take it slower!" Ms. Lins shooed the class away and turned to us, promise sparkling in her eyes.

"You two however are going to perform Back-Handspring Aerial Cartwheel!" She squealed in excitement and rushed off to a pair who were having trouble doing a handstand. The Back-Handspring Aerial Cartwheel (BHAC) is basically when you do a run up onto uneven bars, two flips in the air, followed by an immediate cartwheel and left in the standing position. It's so hard to do it - but she has some kind of hope in us. Dylan mastered it in his 8th year of Gym; basically he trains me. From learning to do it, I've broken a wrist, a ankle and fractured a toe. I sighed heavily and headed to the bars on the far side, where nobody was near.

"You remember what to do?" He asked. I nodded. He pointed at the bars and back to the first mat. I nodded again and stood at the edge of the blue cushion. I sprinted up to the metal, leapt up and grabbed them. I immediately threw myself forward into a flip, then tucking my head into my chest closed eyes as I spun round again, inching nearer the floor. I opened my eyes in panic and placed a hand down onto the mat, twisting side ways. I felt the pain rush through to my hand but completed the turn. I remained standing, my head held high and my arms in the air.

"You did it! You actually did it! You're not hurt right?!" Dylan asked quickly.

"I'm fine, my hand just has an aftershock... Wait! Did you say I did it?!"

"Yea, Als, you did it." He opened up in arms waiting for me to jump. Which I did. After squealing of course. It took me SO long to master that!

"I DID IT! WHOOO!" I screamed as he spun me round. Then, his knees buckled, sending both of us flying to the floor in a tangled heap. I lifted my head to meet his eyes and began to giggle - leading both of us to a giggle fit. Clutching my stomach, I stood up to see the rest of the class staring at the two of us in amusement. Well all except for Austin. What climbed up his ass and died? Suddenly I heard moaning coming from the floor, basically from Dylan. I smirked and stuck out my hand to lift him up. Instead he crouched, pulled me down to the ground before standing up, with a smug expression on his face.

Turning my head, I sent daggers to the back of his head.

"Ally, how many times have I told you fake daggers don't hurt!" He asked while chuckling. I pressed myself up.

"As many time as I send them!" I shot back. Everyone watched us silently as we stared at each other. I me his eyes and broke out into a smile which he replied with sticking out his tongue. I shot back a clown face - leading to us bursting into laughter and the whole class following our contagious ways.

"Class! Settle down!" Ms. Lins cried using her harshest voice. I immediately sat down crossed leg, and a stern face. Never mess with Lins when she's using that tone. Dylan was the only one still laughing as everyone else had followed my lead.

"Mr. Kross, would you like to perform the BFTBDMU for an hour?" I widened my eyes, he could do it, but not for a whole hour. Dylan shook his head back and forth, sitting Indian style on the floor. Ms. Lins smirked.

"Class, today has been excellent - however you need to do more things out of your safety areas to make a true gymnast. So, during this week each of you will either have a session with me, Ally or Dylan to practise your routine to perfection!"

The class murmured in agreement as Ms. Lins handed me and Dylan our list of people to teach.

_Austin  
Kira  
Haley  
Jase_

I smiled. The only worst person in the list was Kira. I swapped with Dylan who had a scared look on his face.

_Trish  
Cassidy  
Dez  
Amy_

Oh. He had two great people that didn't get along and he had two people that would be all over him! Ah a win-lose situation. I gave it back with a sympathetic smile and walked over to the changing rooms.

* * *

I walked back to Sonic Boom in the sunshine. The sun was glinting off windows, making it look like that glitter was raining on me. Huh, they could be used as lyrics... I snapped out of my thoughts swinging my bag and humming randomly. As you can tell, I was in a happy mood from school. No idea why, I just am. I took out the keys from my bag and opened the front door, dancing my way in. I whipped my hair back to look at the store to find three familiar faces staring at me with huge grins on their faces.

"SAMMY, MIKE, KYLIE!" I screamed.

"ALLY!" The shouted back. I crazily jumped into their arms and laughed as they all squeezed me tightly.

"I can't believe your really here!" They all chuckled at my childlessness.

"Well, we couldn't miss your first back bash without the new couple!" Sammy responded while pointing to Mike and Kylie who were grinning, holding hands. I put a surprised look on my face and jumped.

"OMG! I knew you'd get together! Your like a match made in heaven!" I told them while pointing to the sky. Sammy followed while Kylie attacked me.

"How did you find out?!" She harshly jokingly spoke, her eyes narrowing.

"I phoned God to see your match progress and he told me everything!" I whispered in her ear.

"So God is Dylan?" She shot back. I hung my head down in shame.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Kylie stomped her feet, grudgingly making her way back to the arms of Mike.

It's great to see them. I missed the craziness we had.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so bad at updating... So I'm sorry! And I should make that a double since I have to revise for tests coming up. But I can make it up since I've got my Easter Holidays coming up! do you know what sucks? They didn't show the Chapter and choices premier in England! They replaced it with Hannah Montana the movie. I mean COMON! D: I also got a lot of reviews saying that is should deffo me Austin that Ally ends up with. But to make the story longer, I'm going to have to add Dylan and Sammy stuff. Sorry! **

**We meet again Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Yay?!

Ally's POV

Friday was weird. Weirder than usual, I guess. Friday morning, Dylan and Sammy handed out invitations for the Back Bash for Saturday night - 200 people max. By lunch, everyone knew and was trying to find out were it was - to either crash it or to get a invite in. Random people smiling at us, helping us; even a few of the teachers were sucking up to us!

"I can't take this niceness anymore!" Trish yelled to us. We all nodded in agreement. The teachers let us eat in a classroom - out of the kindness of their hearts. It only had two good things. One we were away from all students and lunch rush and Two we had teachers guarding the entrance so nobody can come in. They also gave us a spare key to the teachers lounge! I mean how desperate can you get?

"Well, if you think about... we only have to put up with it for the rest of the afternoon. The Saturday morning will be getting the beach ready and then by Sunday morning it should be finished!" Kylie spoke. Me, Sammy, Mike and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Wait, hold up! What do you mean by 'should'?" Trish asked.

"Well.. Ally gets a little out of hand by the time.." Mike slowly replied. Austin, Dez and Trish looked at each other before laughing, making me cross my arms over my chest.

"Ally? Yeah right! You got me!" Austin choked out.

"No, he's right. One Back Bash, Ally was still sober after 10 shots and kept a small group to party with until she was drunk. The party, for Als, was a whole day!" Kylie knowingly spoke while pointing at me. I covered my hair in front of me, a slight blush rising up. Yep, Ally Dawson was a hardcore party person. I looked up to see them all staring at me with amused smiles on their faces. I sent them all questioning looks which they replied with a smirk.

"Yes Ally, you are a hard party person!" Dez yelled at me. Oh, I said it out loud... Oops?

"Anyway Als we have that salsa and tango dance coming up. So we have to.." Dylan told me.

"Really? She thinks we don't have enough chemistry for tango?!" I whined back. Kylie, Sammy and Mike looked at us in shock.

"What?! When you guys do the tango it's basically dance sex!" Sammy screamed at us. I felt my cheeks burn red while Dylan had a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Well..." My dance partner started. I smacked his arm and covered his mouth with the other.

"DUDE!" He chuckled and patted my head reassuringly. He winked at me and mouthed 'Secret's safe'. I nodded. He better not spill a word.

"What's going on there?!" Austin asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Absolutely, positively nothing!" We shouted in unison, like we used to do. They all giggled at our outburst.

"Well, if Sammy says that's how hot your tango is, I want to see it!" Trish said. Austin and Dez smiled at the idea too, while the others put on their puppy face.

"You can watch our next performance which is two days after the party." Dylan told them. They smiled and turned to Kylie and I who were dancing. We started doing our signature dance in our chairs - for no reason. The boys soon started clapping and cheered when we finished with our hands linked in the air.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The Chair Dance!" Sammy butted out, while taking a pic. I was about to make a remark and grab for his phone before the bell rang, bursting my train of thoughts. I guess Dez couldn't take it as he ran out of the doors and into his locker, snatching the phone off Sammy. Like literally, locking himself in his locker! That boy.. I shook my head, smiling and made my way out the classroom and too the gym to teach my set of pupils. I waved bye to the others and set off with Austin by my side, ignoring the people who were smiling and staring at us.

"Als, can I meet you at Sonic Boom at 8 tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but why?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise and you promised to help me with my song for Music!" He whispered loudly.

"Awww!" I groaned. Austin just smiled at me while randomly humming. I know how to burst his bubble!

"Hey, I'm going to teach you guys the waltz, so Kira and you, Jase and Haley!" Austin stopped walking as a look of horror rushed over his face. I kept walking, when I felt his arm brush against mine.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would! Unless someone tells me the something I want to know."

"Actually never mind! I'm totally fine with dancing with Kira!" He chuckled under his breath and opened the doors. Wow, this surprise must be really something if he wouldn't tell me to get rid of Kira!

I headed to the changing rooms, gym bag hanging over my shoulder, when I bumped into Kira.

"Hey Ally! I was wondering if you could pair me up with Austin? And if we could to the Salsa!" Kira grinned hopefully. Perfect.

"Sure Kira! I was actually going to do the waltz, but Salsa's fine. And, I already paired you up with him!" Kira jumped up and down, clapping her hands before racing off to find Austin.

I got changed into leggings, tank top and a flowy crop top over. I tied my chestnut hair into a ponytail and grabbed the CD player. I walked out to see Haley and Jase arguing while Austin and Kira were cuddling on the bench. Wow. That was unexpected. Yay! I guess..

* * *

**A/N - I AM SO SO SUPER SORRY! Here's the next chapter though! I know it is kinda boring but I can't wait for Ally's surprise from Austin. It's not going to be what you think it will be! If you get it though - next chapter is dedicated to you! So Kira and Austin huh? D: Okay, Easter Hols started today, so I should be updating at least once a day or every two days! :P YAY!**

**Sorry again Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Dancing the Salsa

Ally's POV

This was weird... The people I expected to argue were acting lovey dovey and the pair that I thought would be interested were fighting. Great! Notice the sarcasm. I clapped my hands together loudly, making the sound echo throughout the hall - making them turn their attention to me.

"So, a little change of plans! Instead of practising your gym moves, I was told to see your dance skills. Now at first I thought Waltz, but I got a special request to do Salsa! Salsa is the one were you need the chemistry to make it work, as well as the tango, especially since your always close when you dance. So for this I paired you up: Jase and Haley, Kira and Austin!"

"NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" Jase and Haley screamed at me.

"See, this is the kind of chemistry you need! Anger, Happiness, Love, all the big feelings!" I told them while spreading my hands out for each emotion. Great I'm turning into Dez. I slapped my forehead while Austin chuckled at me. I turned to Kira who nodded and faced to Austin, who had a frightened expression on his face.

"Before I teach you the moves, I want to see how much you already know!" I told them all, I bet they could see the mischief dancing in my eyes. I saw Austin visibly gulp, plastering a fake smile and taking Kira's hand. I smirked to myself and turned on the fast Latin rhythmic music. Jase and Haley pressed up to each other and began the normal footwork of a repeated tap kick. They looked pretty damn serious but really good. Austin and Kira on the other hand... were completely failing. Austin was trying his best to keep up with Kira who was raising her leg and quickly turning around, her hips swaying. One thing in Salsa is that there was a leader and a follower. She was the leader alright. Kira has potential. Austin does not, that I'm sure of. I pressed the stop button after seeing enough and pointed to blondie.

"Austin, you can't keep up with the fast rhythm so we have to work on that - but the rest of you are amazing! Kira by the way you danced, I can tell your advanced. Jase and Haley? Good work on the basic steps, so we'll take it up a notch!" They all smiled at me and went back to their partners determination set.

"The first move I love to teach is the spin! So boys hold your partners hand above their heads and girls spin under quickly then lift your leg onto their hip and other pointed upwards." I set the beat up again and watched as they followed the beats in time.

Kira perfected it and since Austin wasn't doing much they looked great! I think he can really do this I he wants to! Jase and Haley stumbled a little times, still managing to end up in the right position though.

* * *

An hour later, the final bell rung and I excused the sweaty worn out students. I finished changing and walked out to meet Austin.

"Still coming to Sonic Boom?" He whispered into my ear. Shivers ran up my spine, making my breath hitch a little. Instead of replying, I nodded. Austin smiled back and ran off to catch up with Dez. I pouted, feeling alone before spotting Dylan, leaning against the wall grinning at me. Just like old times..

"DYLIE!" I screamed running to him.

"ALLY!" He screamed back, opening his arms. Just as I was about to jump, Sammy and Mike popped out and caught me. Basically, I was lying across Mike, Sammy and Dylan. I giggled and stood back up, brushing my hair back just to see Kylie snapping a pic with that evil grin of hers. I sighed and walked around to see the picture zoomed in on Dylan. Then out of no where a pie flew into his face just when Kylie captured it. Great timing I must say.

"Revenge on Dylan for telling you." She told me. I chuckled in response. Dylan better be alert!

I walked out the school with my arm linked with Kylie and the three boys behind us.

"So what you up to tonight? Shouldn't we be shopping for the Back Bash?!" Kylie asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"But, we have to make it quick. Austin wants to see me at Sonic Boom at 8." I told her. She shot me a look as in to say 'Why?'. I shrugged my shoulders. Her eyebrow raised, but she let it go. I walked over to Dylan and Sammy's car.

"So who's riding in who's?" Mike said.

"Kylie, Mike with me, Ally with Sammy." Dylan decided. I slid into Sammy's bright blue convertible and popped the spare shades on that he always carries.

"Dude, they're mine!" He screeched. I laid back and folded my arms. He sighed and sat down.

"Fine, they look cute on you anyways." He resulted in. I felt my cheeks tint a little, but soon grew larger as we sped down the road towards the mall.

"How many girls?" I asked, starting conversation. Sammy smirked.

"Dunno, kinda lost it when you left. What about you? Any boys?"

"Nope, everyone thought I was this geek so it isn't really a start." I said, sighing. He took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed my hand.

"He'll come, don't worry."

* * *

**A/N - Here's the next part! We have a little Auslly and a little Ammy (Ally and Sammy). I'm not sure who Ally's going to end up with.. especially with Austin's surprise in the next chapter. I really wanted to add it in this chapter, but I guess not! Thanks to Scarletlove101 who suggested some ideas.. but NO! None of them is what he's gonna do! And yes kmb rock - Austin will be SO jealous!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to cheyennedailey for his super close guess of the secret between Ally and Dylan! :D**

Chapter 9 - Soaking a store

Ally's POV

Sammy and I blasted songs all the way to Miami Mall, laughing crazily just like old times. We reached there last, with Kylie, Dylan and Mike standing there smirking at the two of us. I guess if you saw us, we must of looked pretty crazy. I gave them a friendly wink and stepped out, linking my arms with Sammy, my old best friend.

"So Samantha, which shop first?" I asked in a high class manner.

"I think Victoria's secret, oh Ally dear!" He replied in a high pitched classy voice, trying to flip his hair and pat it into place. I stifled a giggle and turned to the guys who were frowning at Sammy.

"Yes or No?"

"NOOOOOO" Dylan and Mike simultaneously said, stepping back. Kylie smirked and held hands with Sammy.

"Fine, us three will shop, you two can go wherever, just meet us here at 6?" Kylie told them. They nodded while I saw Mike eyeing their hands linked. In response, Kyls just stuck her tongue out and walked away, me and Sammy in tow. I waved to them, until I was forced forward into walking properly.

"Girls, can we go for a manicure? I haven't had one in for-evah!" Sammy asked us, keeping up the girl act.

"Sure Samantha, but we all need to get something cute to wear for tomorrow!" We walked into Victoria's secret and split up. I headed over to swim suits, Sammy into shoes and Kylie into clothes. I searched for the right one, until I finally gave up. Great.

I decided to look for the outfit instead, when I tripped over some shoes and landed infront of a pink bikini. That's the one. I'm sure of it. I picked it up and looked at the design. A simple pink strapless bikini top with a bejewelled middle and a patterned bottom that tied at the sides. I smiled and went to find the clothes.

I stepped in and spotted it straight away. It also came with flip flops. I headed over and got it, before paying quickly and waiting at the door for the others. About 20 minutes later Sammy emerged while tugging a crying Kylie who was crying over shoes. And the drama queens back!

"So Ally, what did you get? I found some red converse and top!" Sammy asked curiously. I held the bag tighter and shook my head. He smirked.

"Did Ally get something special, or something naughty?!" He teased. I slapped his bicep hard and walked faster as I remembered something important.

"Ally he was just being a jerk!" Kylie called from behind.

"It don't matter! I have to find some more stuff before going to Sonic Boom for Austin's surprise!"

"Oh yeah! Next me what happened okay?!" She reminded me.

"Austin?!" I heard Dylan murmur. I ignored him and waved bye and headed to Claire's. It's mine and Trish's 15 friendiversary in a week, and I really wanted to get something amazing for her. I decided to get her a new red rose clutch purse and matching feather earrings. I was giving her something else, but that was already at home.

I stopped by Starbucks for a quick drink, wondering what the surprise could be. Hmm, he could've written the song himself! Or, he knew about the friendiversary and wanted to help! Maybe Jimmy gave him a tour? Many things rushed through my mind - but I decided to head there early. Tension was eating me away, it could be anything; bad or good.

I walked into a nearby park that cut right across from one side of the mall to the other. I passed smiling couples, giggling kids, happy baby's. Everyone seemed so joyful in the golden sun. It was like everyone was chasing it for hope. I sighed inwardly and continued gazing at everything bathed in sunlight. I swear anyone could feel like this right now.

I closed my eyes humming as I reached the music store and held the worn handle. I twisted and opened the door, closing it behind me. Something wasn't right here... Then it hit me. Half my outfit was wet and my legs felt heavy. I quickly opened my eyes to see the whole of Sonic Boom drowned. What the hell happened here?

Instruments floating or sinking in the water, paint tearing off and brass rusting. I swiftly took in the damage. The cash register was half open, sunk at the bottoms surrounded by notes and coins. All the brass was turning brown and the guitars were falling apart. Drums completely submerged. Then I saw my book floating around, pages swimming. I felt anger bubbling inside. Sure I didn't need it, but my lyrics are still important to me, as much as the secrets in there. Plus my Mom gave that to me!

I heard small murmurs from the practise room, Austin and Dez's. I waded too the stairs and stormily climbed up, trying to dry myself off. I opened the door to see Dez and Austin in deep conversation. I stood in the doorway, tapping my foot until the tall ginger saw me and looked at me wide eyed.

"What are we going to do Dez?!" Austin asked in annoyance. Dez pointed to me, but Austin ignored it seeing as he was facing away from me and paced.

"Ally's going to freak!" He screamed pulling his beach blonde hair.

"Yeah Ally is!" I spoke, putting anger into those three words and emphasis on my name. He slowly turned around and shut his mouth.

"Care to explain?" I asked, venom clearly in my voice, frustration deep in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N - So that's the surprise! Did anyone get that!? Obviously he was going to get her something - plan kinda backfired as you can see! Next chapter is the start of the Back Bash and following is the one that cheyennedailey guessed! Oh and news! The next episode after Partners and Parachutes is... FREAKY FRIENDS AND FAN FICTION! *squeal* They're going to find out about Trez! And how much we Auslly fans hate Kira and Cassidy... :O But you didn't hear it from me...  
REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Mwah Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Ditching for Kira

Ally's POV

I stood there tapping my shoes, blocking out the annoying squelching sound. As I waited for my answer, I took in their appearance. Austin and Dez were soaking wet too - head to toe. I didn't want to ask so I stared at Dez right in the eye.

"Fine! Austin was going to give you a puppy his dog had, but I gave it bath and it ran away! We left the tap running and you know the rest. There, you got us." He said, leaning back. Aw! Austin wanted to give me a puppy! No Ally! Your supposed to be angry!

"Can I ask you where the puppy is now?!" I curiously asked. Austin's face broke into panic while Dez sat there stroking his chin.

"I think... We gave him to a clown!" Dez shouted. Austin tilted his head back to think before nodding.

"Yea! It was when I freaked out about the water being on and dropped him!" He gasped and stood up. "We have to rescue the poor thing before it gets clownified!" I gave him a look. "I've been spending way to much time with Dez." Austin concluded.

"Well, can I borrow some money?" I pleaded. They smiled and said: "How much?"

"$500,000?" Austin stared at me shocked, while Dez scoffed, took out a five dollar note and added six zeros to the end.

"There you are Ally! But why so much money?!" He asked, folding his legs and placing his hands on top of his knees.

"Well, you see two friends of mine flooded Sonic Boom so I need money to repair it all!" I cheerily said, dripping with sarcasm. Austin looked down guilty while Dez patted my shoulder.

"There there, we'll find out who did it." He smiled at me and walked out the door. We waited in silence until we heard a splash and a scream. Typical Dez!

"Als, we are so so sorry! I didn't mean it to happen at all! I just wanted to give you a present since your helping me with the song and performance and I love my dog so much that she needed a ne-" I cut him off by pressing my hand over his lips.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" Austin sheepishly grinned. "Now where have I heard that before?" He teased me. I blushed. Why am I blushing?! I covered my cheek with my hair. I wonder how I'm going to clean this up without my Dad noticing... SHIZ! My dad! I felt anger rising up again as I realised I would get the blame and punishment for it. I clenched my fists and looked up at Austin.

"Can I ask, how your propose on cleaning the flood up?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He winced at my tone and slowly shrugged. Austin Monica Moon - you better run.

"So, how can I ask, are you going to clean this up before my Dad gets home?" Austin ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Listen Ally, I know I should be the one cleaning up - but I got a dance practise with Kira!" I felt my cheeks redden. He was blowing me off for Kira? That was a whole new low, I swear.

"Fine - dance with Kira, pass Gym but your going to fail Music." I harshly said. I began walking downstairs to let all the water out and help Dez but Austin pulled me back.

"What do you mean?!" He slowly whispered.

"I mean, you have no one to write the song for you anymore." I whispered back. I trotted down the stairs and pushed open the front door - watching all the water flow out and into the mall of Miami. As the last drop trickled away I turned to the wrecked shop. I picked up Dez of the floor and pushed past Austin as if he didn't exist. I know I'm being to harsh - but he FLOODED Sonic Boom. Sure Dez had a part in it, but he was willing to help and blow off what ever he was going to do. Austin? He wants to go and hang out with KIRA! He hated her, now what? I groaned and passed Dez a mop. Out of the corner of my eye, Austin was still lingering around looking guilty.

"Are you going to go? Or have you changed your mind?" I spoke, giving him one last chance to change. He shook his head and left the store looking down. I frowned and stared at Dez as he waltzed with the mop and leant in for a passionate kiss. Um, yeah. Back to cleaning, I guess.

* * *

Saturday morning soon rolled around. My arms were aching from picking up instruments and polishing them till they were dry and looking brand spanking new. I moaned and threw myself out of my duvet, onto the floor. I looked at my calendar cross eyed as I tried to make out what today was in sleepy mode. I focused more carefully and noticed Back Bash written in red. I sat down on my bed, trying to think.

"OMG! BACK BASH PARTY TIME!" I screamed, standing up and jumping on my bed. I grabbed my phone and created a group chat between me, Trish, Dez, Sammy, Dylan, Kylie and Mike. Obviously I left out Austin. I mean, if he didn't want to help clean up, he couldn't possibly want to help set up.

**Guys, meet me at the special beach in 20 with all supplies needed. Its party time! :P - Als**

**Sure thing babe :3 - Sammy**

**Yeah, might be a little late though - Trish**

**Yup, me and Mike be too 3 - Kylie**

**Meet ya there :D - Dylan**

**Soon, give us 10 extra :S - Mike**

**I'll bring Milo, where's Austin? - Dez**

**I'll explain when I get there... :P - Als**

I put down my phone and put on a tank top, sweats and a cardi. Were only setting up, I'll have plenty of time to look sexy as hell later on with a proper shower! I picked up a my black purse and tossed my keys, phone, wallet and headphones in before grabbing three bags of food and drink.

I left my house swiftly and was walking down the cove entrance when I saw Austin skimming pebbles into the sea. I tip toed around, being quiet as possible, when a strong breeze rustled against my bags. Austin turned and his eyes widened.

"Ally, do you need any help?" He panted as he ran up to me.

"No, I'm good." I continued walking down and stepped onto the soft sand of the private beach where the others were already setting up.

"So, why are we together? And why was I not invited?!" Austin cried.

"Well, if you remember it's the Back Bash tonight and I didn't invite you cause I thought you didn't want to help set up, since you didn't want to help clean up." I calmly spoke, shrugging. I dropped my bags by a rock and walked over to Sammy who was setting up the DJ set, ignoring the pained expression on Austin's face.

* * *

**A/N - Well, I think this was the longest chapter, I've ever wrote! Okay, I'm disappointed in you lot! I only got 1 review from the last chapter from a guest - thank you. I really don't want to be like those authors that give a number of reviews before updating but I really want to know what you think! Also, since the next chapter is the Bash, feel free to send in songs that are partyish!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**D/A - I do not own any songs I use in this chapter! :3**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Back Bash Part 1

Ally's POV

And done! I checked myself in the mirror before nodding in approval. Tonight, I decided to wear high waist denim shorts and a flowy tank top that said 'WILD'. I paired it up with white gladiator sandals and silver hoop earrings. I dusted golden eye shadow on my eye lids and dabbed on my favourite strawberry lip gloss.I let my hair down after I washed it, letting them dry in curls.

"Voila! What do you think Als?" Kylie asked behind me. I spun and smirked. Mike was in for a surprise tonight. Klys was showcasing a light pink top that went down to mid-thigh and a black bikini under it. She always went for a swim, so I guess this was perfect for her. She had her hair done up in a messy yet sexy looking bun, and had gone for the smoky mysterious makeup look. Hung around her neck was the 5 month anniversary gift that Mike had go her - matching her BFF bracelet I got her.

"Amazing, as usual! Mike's gonna drop dead!" Kylie giggled and looked at me.

"Who are you trying to impress huh? Girly you look hot!" I blushed as she winked at me.

"Nobody..." I quickly murmured. Before she could question, I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Trish! Hurry up in there!" I yelled, straining my voice. I heard shuffling and a faint 'ow' , before the door opened up.

Trish posed against the door frame in a leopard print top and black studded shorts. Her hair was let down naturally and was held by a black studded headband. She also had one wrist filled with golden bangles and bracelets that I bought her from our friendiversary last year. I laughed.

"Trish, epic as always!" She smiled while looking us over with an impressive expression.

"Don't you two look dolled up!" Trish teased us. Kylie blushed crazily while I raised my eyebrow to save the heat rising to my cheeks.

"So, when are we going? It's already 9 and the party started an hour ago!" Trish complained.

"Rule 1. Always be late to a party - especially if your the main event!" Kylie and I recited in unison perfectly. Trish stared at us.

"Where did you learn that?!" She exclaimed. I held up a finger and rummaged around my closet. I opened a black box that had my memories in before I became nerdy Ally and picked up a leather bound book.

"All in here, us and the guys made it on our first Back Bash." I spoke as I patted the book protectively. I handed the book over and Trish skimmed the page of rules quickly.

"Wait, Rule 12 says that you must get kissed! And what else is in here?!"

"Well - you can't be properly having fun if you ain't kissing anyone! Either your boyfriend, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven or your to drunk! The whole book is about parties and what to do, plus important dates that are meaningful to us." Kylie explained. Trish opened the page of calendars and gasped.

"Ally's first kiss! Ally's friendiversary! Omg that's ours!" Trish dropped the book and hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back while Kylie retrieved the book. We pulled away as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I scooped it out.

**1 New Message - Dyllie  
Were there. Just waitin for the girls xx :P**

**Reply - Dyllie  
Mmk, be there soon for the girlies! xx :3**

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and grabbed my purse.

"Girls! It's party time!"

* * *

We walked into the private beach to see the party in full swing. Nearly everyone was here and some already half drunk.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The girls off the evening! Ally, Kylie and Trish!" Sammy screamed over the mike. A round of applause went around the crowd before the pulse of the music took everyone away.

"Wow, this is a rocking party Als!" Trish screamed in my ear. I shot her a 'Well, DUH' look before going up to the DJ set with Kylie - leaving Trish to mingle.

"So Ally, what are you singing tonight?" Dylan asked me, while Mike wrapped his arm around Kylie.

"I'm thinking Let's Be Friends by Emily Osment?" They all nodded in agreement. Sammy went to set it up while Dylan stood next to me with a lop-sided grin.

"So we on for tonight? We need to make up." He whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and was about to reply when the familiar music pounded through my ears. I pointed to the stage and grabbed my special red microphone, strutting up to the floor.

_Hey, what's your name?_  
_ I think I like you. Come a little closer now._  
_ Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?_  
_ Think I'll be turning that around._  
_ Don't you wanna?_  
_ Don't you wanna? _  
_ Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?_

I walked around pointing at cute guys that had girls on their arms. Sometime waving, others winking. Then my eyes landed on Austin and Kira. Who invited her?

_ Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down._

_ Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous._  
_ Potentially maybe it could be more. _  
_ But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up._  
_ Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for._  
_ Don't you wanna? _  
_ Don't you wanna?_  
_ Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?_

_ Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down._

I walked down to the end of the stage and took in a deep breath for the rap. I closed my eyes and pointed at the first couple I saw. Which also happened to be them. Outta the tradition I've done - I stared at Austin right in the eye while singing. Almost serenading him.

_ You got my permission._  
_ Don't need no admission._  
_ Cause I'm on a mission._  
_You got my attention._  
_ There's no need to mention._  
_ The way... _  
_ The way you feel._  
_Cause you're in my vision._  
_ I need a decision._  
_ So take a position._  
_There's no need to question._  
_ My every intention._  
_ Cause this..._  
_ Cause this is real._

I saw Sammy in the corner and sashayed up to him, slinging my arm over his shoulder. He put his hands on my hips as we just swayed to the last part of the chorus.

_ Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun [x2])_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)_  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun [x2])_

_ Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_ You're so hot let me show you around._  
_ I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_ Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_ It doesn't matter what you say._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_ I'm knocking you down. _

Everyone cheered as I walked off the stage, wiping sweat off my face. I high fived everyone and pointed to Sammy.

"Your turn next Samantha!" You see, every Back Bash - everyone of us would sing a song. Either as a duet or single. Usually I dance sexily in some of them, but I'm not so sure about today.

"Yea, Ally your dancing though." He winked at me as he set up his track. Great, now I have to dance sexy as hell to the student body. Just awesome.

* * *

**A/N - Hey! So here's the first Back Bash part. Again thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites and reads! They mean a lot to me! Of course some of you sent in song requests which I have listened to and sorted into who's gonna sing them. So thanks! You can ask for other party songs as well - but I won't be able to use them all! So, anymore people guessed the secret? :3**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**D/A - Again, I do not own any songs used in this chapter :3**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Back Bash Part 2

Ally's POV

The familiar loud bass beat flooded through me as well-known track came on. Sammy slung his arm over me and grinned, leading me to the stage once again. Guess were gonna have to pretend Like Nobody's Around. Oh, what a pun Ally! That was so bad. I giggled out loud at my own thought, causing Sammy to smile and send me a confused look.

"Ally thought." I stated. He chuckled as I threw him his mike.

"Rock it Sammy!" I screamed above the music. He winked at me, my queue to dance, as he started singing.

**Want you to cry**

** Cause you're laughing so hard tonight**

** Playing air guitar alright**

** We're being who we are even if they hate that**  
** Want you to shout**

** At the top of your lungs about**

** All our favourite songs so loud**

** We'll be singing along even if they hate that**

******Turn up the radio**

** So what if we lose control**

** Get a little bit rock and roll oh whoa oh**

All I did for this verse was simple flick kicks and turns to match the slow start to the song, as soon as the tempo changed, I bounced forward, making my hair go crazy along with the crowd as well as throwing my hands in to the air and winking at guys.

** So throw your hands in the air**

** Come on and make this count**

** It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around, whoa **

**So put your hands in the air **

**Come on and waste no time **

**It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right **

**Do the way you do it **

**Do it like nobody's around **

**We can do it like nobody's around**

I strutted up to Sammy while he sang the last part, just moving my hips a little, then dancing around the stage.

**Turn up the radio **

**So what if we lose control **

**Get a little bit rock and roll oh oh oh**  
** So throw your hands in the air**

** Come on and make this count **

**It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

** Do the way you do it **

**Do it like nobody's around, whoa **

**So put your hands in the air **

**Come on and waste no time **

**It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right **

**Do the way you do it **

**Do it like nobody's around**

And done! I smiled and walked off the stage, leaving Sammy to work up the crowd before putting the next song in - Don't Stop the Party by Pitbull. I giggled and found my way to Dylan.

"Now? We can get drunk later." I whispered. He sheepishly grinned and nodded. I grabbed his hand and lead him back out the private beach. Luckily everyone was either wasted or partying to notice us two going.

"I still can't believe she thinks we need more chemistry for it." Dylan murmured against my throat.

"I know, this is ridiculous!" I complained while he kissed my neck.

"But it works." He added, strobe lights reflecting of his eyes. I giggled. That it does.

"I booked a place for 30 minutes. That enough?" He asked, while moving my air behind my ear.

"More than enough, we'll be done quickly - this party is for us, were gonna be missed." He smirked and lead me away. We ended up doing the Tango in our own world, just what we needed.

* * *

We arrived back at the party an hour later, flustered but laughing our heads off. To others we probably looked drunk - but we were just starting. We walked in, hand in hand, and bumped right into Kyls.

"I love you Als!" Kylie groggily yelled. I chuckled.

"Mike wouldn't like that!" I told her.

"Who is this Mike? A microphone's jealous?" I tried to contain my laughter. Kylie looked up to the stars, with that pondering look of hers. She looked so confused! I swiftly walked away leaving Kylie to think in her crazy thoughts.

"Hey! There's Sammy!" Dylan yelled pointing over to Sammy who was being grinded on by Kira. Yea, not a pretty sight. I smirked and marched over.

"Sammy! I've been looking for you!" I yelled. He turned to me and instantly I knew he was drunk. How? Usually that lustful look is NOT in his eyes. I shot an ice stare at Kira, indicating her to go - which she followed.

"Ally! How are you? You look hot." He slurred. Other parties I wouldn't mind since I didn't know anyone. Now I do, nearly everyone here knew me. I would be starting to get drunk right now and not give a damn. I groaned in frustration and stomped away - leaving Dylan to look after Sammy in his state. I grabbed two shots and downed them in a flash. I savoured the burning sensation, feeling my stomach burst into flames.

I moved my way to the large clump of dancers, a bottle of vodka held in my hand. The contagious beat of LMFAO's Sexy and I Know It flooded my ears until I began dancing to the sound. As soon as the chorus came around and the large scream of 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' went around, I felt a pair of hands grip my waist. I took a swing of my drink, finishing the bottle and gaining confidence with the stranger dancing with me. I wiggled my hips, giggling before reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and turning.

"Hey Austin!" I half-heartedly said. I was hoping for a stranger, someone to get my mind of tonight.

"Hey Als, it's a freakin great party!" He said. I nodded, smelling his breath. No, I'm not a perv! But Austin wasn't drunk.

"Austin? You don't drink?" I asked shocked. Austin bowed his head and shook it, making his blonde hair move slightly, giving him that edgy look. He looked cute.

"I don't, I don't want to make mistakes that I'll regret. I've already had enough of that." He carefully spoke, while staring behind me. I looked around to see his stare at Kira. Oh, so that's the mistake!

"Wise, but that means that your scared to take risks. Your all caught up in what _might _happen. Not what _is_." I said.

Austin opened his mouth but was cut off, by the horn. Uh oh, gotta get away from Austin! I began walking - as did Dylan, when Sammy had to put his stupid mouth against the mike.

"No no no! Everyone who are dancing with a partner, girl or boy, it's time for the kiss lock!" He screamed. I slumped my shoulders and walked back over to Austin.

"Sorry for this." I whispered. He looked confused but as soon as Sammy yelled '1', I smashed my lips against Austin's.

* * *

**A/N - And there's Part 2! There will be a Part 3 up next! So I guess most of you by now know what the secret is. If not they basically do 'it' to keep their sexual chemistry for the tango. Yes, I know in the last few chapters I put that Salsa is the dance of sex but really it's the tango - I have changed that. And an auslly kiss! :D Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are amazing and the reason I love writing! 3**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Back Bash Part 3

Ally's POV

Let me explain. Our first Back Bash, when we made the rule book. Where we made the rule that you needed to be kissed at the party. The Lip Lock was invented by Mike - who at the time - hoped to kiss Kylie. You joined lips and had too for as long as you can. Whoever is the last couple are basically the 'King and Queen' of kissing. Honestly, I thought it was a lot of fun, but then I see where it can backfire. Ever since my 5th Back Bash, I've been the Queen. And I want to keep that. It reminds me of them fun times before I ever had to change to keep with what people thought of me.

I let my thoughts linger to the kiss. My lips felt tingly, buzzing from something. I couldn't tell if it was from the aftermath of the music or Austin himself. His lips were soft - as if he had been waiting for a kiss all night, plus he was really good. I felt Austin pulling back, in need of air. So I blew the last of my remaining oxygen and deepened the kiss, moving my hands into his hair, tugging it slightly, moaning. Austin groaned and trailed his hands down to my waist, pushing me deeper into it. I felt all those weird spine tingling sensations that girls claimed to have felt - ones that I never have. I guess I that's changed then.

I tried to struggle out of his grasp to breathe, but he gripped my hands, causing me to push my nails into his palm. As soon as he noticed the pain, I pushed myself away. I ran a hand through my hair to see everyone staring at us. Were we the last ones? I scanned the area before noticing Kira and Dylan still locking. Okay... That's going to be weird if they start dating! Especially after what Dylan and I just did.

There was a pure moment of silence, with Austin looking confused and pleased and everyone could sense the weirdness in the air while the remaining couple were still kissing.

"The winners of the annual Lip Locking are Kira and Dylan!" Sammy screamed over the mike, holding a shot, swaying side to side. We all laughed at the couple springing apart, bright red and applauded the kissers before the music started up again. I saw Austin out of the corer of my eye grabbing my hand - but I mouthed a quick 'later' and rushed off to the corner of the beach, where Dylan, Mike, Kylie, and Sammy were waiting. I quickly walked over when I saw another couple kissing in the corner of the beach. I walked closer cautiously to find Trish and Dez snogging. I got to tease her about that tomorrow! I knew they were in love!

"Gurl, who'd you kiss? I made out with this dude - he was slobby!" She slugged. I giggled, then frowned. What's Mike gonna think?

"I made out with Austin." I spoke grudgingly. Sure he was amazing, but were friends; it would just make things awkward. I few chuckles and smirks went around the group.

"Austin? Wow." Dylan spoke. He was the only one still sober like me, everyone else drunk outta their mind, except Mike, who was falling asleep. Mike was always the light one out of us 5.

"I kissed Kyls, she called me a microph-" Mike zoned out on all of us as we laughed. He's the slob kisser!

"Obviously we know that Dylan and Kira snogged each others faces off! I made out with the floor!" Sammy announced. Dylan blushed bright red while the rest of us teased him.

"Yeah, yea - Als, how are you still sober? You had a full bottle!" Dylan shockingly said. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the bottle that Sammy was carrying. I took a large swing of it, waited a second before downing the whole thing.

"I don't think I'm drunk..." I told them. Dylan grabbed me by the hands and spun be around while Kylie jumped around randomly; Sammy stumbling towards the stage again.

"Now? Feeling dizzy? Tipsy?" He questioned. I shook my head. "And we both know that you want to get drunk." I nodded, confirming it. He smiled, ran to the bar and grabbed two large bottles. Dylan handed one to me and kept the other.

"I think we both need to forget this night." He stated. Dylan held up three fingers and lowered them down one by one before we pressed the bottle to our lips. I savoured the taste as finally my mind began to fuzz and only at 1am! I gripped Dylan's shoulder for support as I took another sip, suddenly seeing the world in a brighter light. I giggled, chucked the bottle onto the sand and raced down to the ocean.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed, raising my arms above my head, letting the waves lap over my feet. I took another drink out of the bottle before wading deeper into the blue. The joy of being me again!

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a bed. Not any bed, the room was familiar. I turned to the ceiling, noticing the glow in the dark sticker that were no longer bright. I began to think as a large pound hit my head. I groaned and placed a hand on my forehead. Hangovers, are the worst. How much did I drink? I looked over to see another body sleeping with me. Great! What did I do? I looked down just to see me in my shorts and bra. Okay so 'that' did not happen. I sat up, ignoring the bell ringing in my brain, and looked around. Yup, this place was familiar. How did I get here? I ran events through my mind. Getting there, drinking, Kira and Austin, Dez and Trish. Kira and Dylan, Lip Locking with Austin - Wait! I kissed Austin? This morning is not good. I sighed and rand a hand through my hair, trying to get rid of the tangles. I must've sighed to loudly.

"Ally?"

* * *

**A/N - And Back Bash complete! :D Who's room did you think she woke up in? Dylan's, Sammy's, Austin's or a complete stranger? Thank you for the reviews guys! Every view, follow, favourite, means so much to me! I love you guys for that! And do you think Dylan's and Ally's secret should be revealed? **

**Love you all! Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Austin's Memory

Ally's POV

I slowly twisted my head to see a still Austin. I opened my mouth to ask how I got there when a soft snore rose out of his mouth, his eyes still shut.

"Ally... Don't go" He murmured drowsily. Austin groaned and turned onto his front, muffling his voice in the pillow. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slumped back into the duvet. _ He talks in his sleep... About me! How adorable! He looks so cute. _I glanced out the window to see it was already sunny - around late afternoon. I decided to crawl back under and sleep some more, when my ears started ringing from the banging on my door.

"Ally? You up?" My dad whispered. I snuggled deeper into my bed and waited as he tip toed in and plonked something on my side table, then cautiously walking back out. So, I was in my house. No wonder it was so familiar! I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid and looked at my table. My dad had left me apple juice and Advil. Lots of people drink it with orange juice, but I'm not a big fan of it. I swallowed the tablets and drank swiftly before slamming it back on the table with a thud. It must've been loud, since Austin turned in his sleep and fluttered his eyes open. Austin looked me over before smirking, cheekiness dancing in his smile.

"So, I see your up Als, hard night you had last night!" Austin teased. He knows something! I raised an eyebrow and stared at him - realising her was shirtless himself. _Wow, nice abs you got there..._

"How did I get here? And what happened last night?!" I sternly told him. He scoffed, flipped his bed hair out his eyes and stared at my chest. I huffed and slapped Austin's chin up, my other hand pointing to my eyes.

"Sorry." He said, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. I sighed and beckoned for him to tell me what happened.

"Well Als, it went something like this..."

* * *

_Austin's POV (Expecting it haven't you!)_

_I was walking away from the main party, music thumping in my blood - I needed to get away from Kira and find Ally. That kiss... I've always like her, not love but liked. Kissing her changed all of that. But because of the stupid mistake with Kira! I groaned in frustration and turned to the sea, where I saw a girl screaming and wading deeper into the ocean blue. I sat down on the part of the beach that hadn't been trashed by spilt beer and cans, watching the mysterious girl - who looked so drunk outta her mind, yet she was here alone. I smiled and continued to stare as the sunset came in front of her, giving the effect that everything was burning, even water. I laid back, stopping the bright light getting into my eyes, when I heard a scream. I bounced up and looked around for the girl who was swimming._ **Damn it Austin! You should've stopped her! You knew she was drunk!**_ I mentally punched myself and raced down to the shore. I took of my shirt and dived in, frantically waving my hands and searching for the mystery girl. I flashed open my eyes, avoiding the stinging and dark gleam of the setting sun. I rose up for a quick breath when I saw something bobbing in the distance. I took a deep breath and swam, getting the girl and safely carrying her back. _

_I scraped her wet hair out of her face, revealing an unconscious Ally, muttering things randomly. I felt my heart pounding, trying to escape - imagine if I wasn't there, if Ally was all alone! I pressed her chest, like I was taught too, escaping all water that wasn't needed in her body. Damn it! I shook my head and decided mouth to mouth. As soon as I was going to press my lips to her sweet pink ones, she coughed. I mean literally right in my face! I gritted my teeth, wiping spit of me and helped Ally sit up. She put her head in between her knees and kept muttering: Gotta go to Dylan, chemistry for dance - over and over again. I frowned in confusion and picked her up bridal style, both of us dripping wet and smelling like salt water._

_"Thank You." She muttered before slumping back. I guess she didn't have enough energy to talk._

_Instead of taking her to my house, I took her to her own. After all, I had a spare key that she gave me when she was out - incase I left anything there when I was over hanging out or writing songs. Come to think of that, I needed my song for Music class still! So much to, so little time... I was brought out my thoughts when a sweet bubbly feeling erupted. I felt my lips moving in sync with someone's; Ally's. She kissed me. She pulled back soon enough, just messing about with my wet hair in her fingertips. My lips feeling cold again. _

_I pushed open her front door, noticing Mr. Dawson watching TV. I didn't know he would let Ally of for being like this all the time! I pointed at her and to her bedroom which he replied with a simple nod, as if he had this happen all the time. _

_I laid her down on her bed, tucked her in when she started wriggling out of her top self consciously. I sighed and turned around - trying not to sneak a peek. Then I heard patting. I turned to see a half naked Ally, slamming the pillow next to her. _

_"No Als! I'll see you in the morning!" I whispered to her. It was like talking to a five year old!_

_"Pwease Austie!" She begged, using my nickname. I shook my head and looked up to see her pouting. Now who can resist that?! I nodded causing a small smile to break out onto her face as I snuggled into her duvet. I looked at her as she stared into my eyes and gave me a small goodnight peck on the lips. Before I knew it, she was fast asleep. Hate to be her in the morning, I would NOT want a massive hangover!_

* * *

**A/N - So! We have Ally waking up in her own house with Austin! I know some of you wanted Dylan to stir up some Drama but this will. Maybe the secret revealed in the next chapter? And what do you think the secret is between Austin and Kira? A cute little Auslly scene that Ally doesn't remember! Review and tell me what you think, because honestly I'm not good at cute lovey dovey scenes with out going haywire! THANK YOU so much for everything guys! :D Love you all!**

**Read and Review my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Morning Play - Time

Ally's POV

So that's what happened! I rubbed my head and slammed back into my pillow earning a soft chuckle from Austin. I kissed him! More than once! Oh Ally, what have you done!

"Anything else I need to know about superstar? Like you and Kira maybe?" I asked, dripping with sarcasm at the first bit, then interested in the second.

"Nope!" He said, popping the 'P' and avoiding the Kira question. He slumped back, wrinkling my sheets even more, before he jumped up and pointed a finger at me, accusingly.

"But... What did you mean about Dylan and chemistry?" Austin curiously asked. _Think Ally! If he doesn't remember the EXACT words you said then..._

"Nothing! Me and Dylan had this project due in tomorrow, and we were going to work on it yesterday night, through to today!" I made up right on the spot. I hesitated opening my mouth to continue the lie, when I decided against it. I mean, lets not blow this up!

"No, that can't be it! I swear you mentioned dance! Chemistry and dancing? So Salsa and Tango! And your performing that tomorrow... Ally I'm onto something and if you won't tell me, I'll find out and tell everyone!" Austin swore to me. I gulped, hoping it was one big joke to him, but I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I punched his arm gently and giggled. No reaction. I shoved him harder, but his posture remained firm.

"Austin! Your joking right?!" I swiftly spoke getting worried. He sat there staring at me and parted his lips.

"GOTCHA!" He screamed at me. I fell back in surprise and hardened my eyes. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as he laughed at me.

"You should've seen your face! You looked so scared! You'd never lie to me!" He spoke in between his giggles. I sighed and pushed him out of my bed, angry at myself for falling for it. It was a classic trick! I crossed my arms and huffed, ignoring Austin; trying to hold a grudge. He poked my nose, stretched my ears, pulled my hair and squished my cheeks - making me look like a fish. I pushed away and smacked his chest.

"That's how your going to play?!" Austin huskily spoke. I weakly nodded, before he pinned me down. I kicked my legs, accidently kicking him in the nuts; him groaning in pain. I took this as an advantage and spun him around, holding his arms down and sitting on his stomach.

"Yes, yes I am." I whispered back. He smirked and rolled out from under me, then sat on my back, making me shriek from under his weight. He didn't way a lot, but from a girl's perspective he weighed a TON!

"Austin get your butt of my back!" I screamed at him. But since my face was buried into the mattress it sounded more like : 'Faustin ged woor buet of I wack!' Whacked up, I know. Austin started sliding across my back, sharing the weight and putting pressure on the bra hook at certain points, when I heard the door open. I lifted my head up to see Dylan and Sammy staring at us with amused expressions, leaning on either side of the door frame.

"So, we come to see if the girl has a hangover but find a guy sliding on her?" Sammy spoke. The three boys cracked up while I sighed and decided to sleep. I mean, I was squashed to a bed; might as well use it! Obviously it was a bit uncomfortable, but I twisted my head to the side and closed my eyes.

"Guys, is she sleeping?!" Austin asked, full of surprise. I felt someone prod my eyelids and feel my pulse.

"Yup, but I have a feeling she's just hung-over. We would've thought she was still asleep!" Dylan told someone.

"Might as well draw a moustache!" I heard Sammy yell, happiness through the words. I heard the guys trying to back Sammy off when suddenly I felt a hot breath on my face. I heard the pop of the cap and everything was silent. As soon as I felt the tip of the pen touch my upper lip, I grabbed the pen in one hand and blinked open my eyes.

Sammy screamed, dropped the cap and scrambled to the carpet. I sat there cracking up and soon Dylan, Austin and Sammy joined in to.

"I think we should head to Sonic Boom, I have my shift and I need to rehearse my song for Music." I spoke. They all nodded and filed out the room, Austin staying behind.

"Als, I still need help with the song..." He quietly spoke. I sighed.

"Look Austin, I'll help you, but you ditched me for Kira and flooded Sonic Boom! All the new instruments came out of MY salary! And I get paid in fish sticks!" I screamed at him in a low level. I was about to ask him about Kira again when he sadly smiled and walked out the door, waving a quick bye.

I ran a hand through my bed - hair and stood in front of the mirror. Yikes. My hair looked like a bird nest and I had bags under my eyes. I had wrinkles on my forehead and my cheeks were pale. I walked to the bathroom, switched on the shower, grabbed a new towel, stripped and stepped in. Ah, the feeling of warm water when you wake up! I scrubbed, shampooed and conditioned before shaving and drying. I wrapped the fluffy material around me and got another one for my hair to put in turban style.

I scoped out some undergarments, and picked out hot pink skinny jeans, an off the shoulder knitted top, tank top and ballet flats. I left my hair down, dabbed foundation, eye shadow and lip gloss on before grabbing a pink purse and stomping down the stairs, snatching my song book on the way out.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I know much didn't happen in this one AND I said there was going to be drama, but I changed my mind! I didn't want Austin to find out about Ally and Dylan just yet and we still have to find out about Austin and Kira! So really this chapter is just a filler! Sorry its boring but I've been spring cleaning and that's poofed me out! I love you all so much! You guys are amazing, I mean it! Silent readers and all!**

**Read and Review, My Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Song writing...

Ally's POV

"Here's your change. Have a nice day!" I sweetly spoke to the last customer; a teenage girl buying a banjo. I waved goodbye and flipped open my songbook while the guys changed the open sign to closed.

"Wow, I didn't realise how popular your store is!" Sammy said. I shrugged and walked up the stairs to our practise room, Austin following. I went through the door in thought and was brought out by a loud slam and click. I looked over to see Austin smirking at the door.

"Um?" I began. He stumbled before pointing at the door again.

"I locked Dylan and Sammy out." Austin said. To make the fact true, the invaders banged on the door, trying to persuade us to let them in. I shook my head and sat down at the piano bench, instantly playing the song I've written for the project. My old dance school was coming on that day to be my backup dancers - as well as Dylan being my male lead, I just needed to rehearse.

* * *

I ended the song on a C note and turned to Austin who was grinning. I could hear the others clapping outside the door.

"Amazing as usual Als!" Austin praised. I shrugged but was smushed into a hug. I laughed and pulled away, slid over and patted the space on the piano bench.

"Now your turn!" Austin visibly slumped and pressed a few keys before going off into a random melody. As he swiftly moved his fingers across the keys, I wrote the notes down in my book before humming it over again in my head.

"Okay so melody done! Lyrics..." I spaced out thinking while Austin looked confused.

"Wait! We haven't done the melody yet!" He told me. I furrowed my eyebrows and pointed to the page of notes I'd seen him play.

"You played that. It was awesome!" I told him. He scratched his head and smiled.

"I guess I didn't know." I chuckled and fluffed his hair. He immediately pushed my hands away and fixed his hair. That made me really laugh. Austin pouted and shoved me, I shoved back - making him shove me off even harder. I landed on the floor with a thump and glared at the blonde boy. I stood up, ignoring his giggles, took my book and unlocked the door. I stepped out and nearly tripped over Dylan and Sammy who were scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Als! Look at this, it matches with Austin's bit!" Sammy screamed. I took the sheet and read through the lyrics, humming them to the melody. It worked, maybe a little more needed on the bass, but it worked! I gave them both a swift hug before rushing back in side where Austin was still laughing and playing the tune while singing the lyrics.

_I stayed up till 5, last night,_  
_ just to say I missed ya,_  
_ thank God for free, wifi,_  
_ and the key to the mini bar,_  
_ we fell asleep, on Skype,_  
_ I almost missed my flight_

That got Austin to stop laughing and actually work on HIS song.

"Wow, we've at this for 30 minutes and we've already got this all figured out! Awesome!" I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Genius, we have the chorus, second verse and bridge left to figure out." I said, popping his happy bubble. He stared at the keys as if something would magically pop up when he played the next bit while singing.

_You know that, I need ya, I'm out the door,_  
_ hasta lavista, one, two, three, four!_

I nodded writing the lyrics down and singing the whole thing.

"It sounds like a love song... but not the dull kind." I told him. He happily danced in his seat, waving his arm in the air; who knows why, he does realise it's a love song? Austin stopped suddenly, blushed and stuttered.

"I mean, I wanted to write a love song this time..." He unconvincingly spoke. So he did realise... I wonder who it's for.

"Sooooo... there's a girl?" I asked him, leaning across the piano. He moved back, almost... nervous. Austin Monica Moon NEVER gets nervous.

"There's a girl!" I shrieked. He covered his ears and beckoned to keep my voice low so the eavesdroppers wouldn't hear. Austin was flushed red and I could see sweat forming on his forehead.

"No, there's no... girl." He spat out. I raised an eyebrow and wiggled them. After he started chuckling, I stopped and stared into his pupil. It was a soul searching thing. I kept my eyes locked on his until he cracked.

"Okay! There is a girl! I need to perform this for her!" He gushed. I smiled in victory. But one thing was bothering me. The fact that he said _need._ As if he was forced to. _Your over reacting Als!_

"My best friend has a crush!" I squealed. Austin looked at me annoyed. _Calm down love!_ I sighed and turned back to the song.

"Who's it for?" I curiously asked. I felt his aura stiffen up along with his body.

"This girl, in our music class... you know.. the girl." Austin replied hesitating. I don't believe a word he just said, but I left it. After all, I'd find out when he'll perform it! He can't make me not go!

"Okay, for the chorus I was thinking something like this...

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I know I haven't updated. But the thing is, I get inspired to write by everything. One of these things are reviews. Mhm, up your reviewing guys! Pwease? :{ Plus I got a shot at school, side affects are aching limbs. I can't even lie down! **

**So, who do you think Austin's singing it too? And anyone know the song that they're writing? :P I have a feeling this might wrap up around 25 chapters. So I'm coming up with more ideas already! :D**

**Pretty Pwease Review!  
La Bai Bai Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Movies

Ally's POV

I rolled out of bed the next day to the smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling. I scrambled up and walked down the stairs sniffing the air in zombie mode. I skipped into the kitchen to see my dad dancing badly to a song on the radio while cooking bacon, eggs and toast. I smiled, took out my phone and taping it. It was really hard to stifle my giggles but above the racket, I managed without him noticing. As the song ended and my dad turned to the doorway - probably to get me - and jumped.

"Ally, you gave me a heart attack!" I grinned and then laughed as One Direction's Heart Attack drifted out the radio while sliding my phone onto the table discreetly.

"Anyway, go get dressed! I'll make your breakfast when you get down!" He ushered me out and closed the door. I grumbled on my way back up. My dad was teasing me with food! I cursed under my breath as my stomach rumbled. Sunlight filtered through the window, promising me a warm day. With that in mind, I picked out a white and red striped dress that had a blue flow out skirt. Satisfied with my option, I grabbed my towel and lazily stomped into the bathroom, and turning on the shower; steam filling the room, proving it was hot. Stripping yesterdays stuff off and tossing them into the basket, I climbed into the bathtub and let the boiling water flow over me.

I freshly walked back into my room, putting on my under stuff and chosen outfit. Dabbing on some blusher and lip balm, I slipped on some red flip flops, a striped watch and necklace. I picked up my cream bag and marched down stairs while putting my hair in a messy bun, my tummy groaning. I pushed open the door to see my Dad already making a new batch of everything.

"Yes Hun, now you can have food!" He told me teasingly. I sighed and picked up my plate. I ate quickly, savouring the taste before rushing back upstairs to brush my teeth. Today was Monday. Boring right? Music was 1st period, and I think were practising what were going to do for our performance. I spat out the foam, rinsed my mouth and trotted down the stairs.

I peered out the living room window to see Sammy honking Dylan's car horn, Mike and Kylie making out in the back. I screwed up my face as I slung my bag over my shoulder, snatched my phone, shouted goodbye and walked to the car. I slid into the back awkwardly while Dylan and Sammy laughed at my face. Sure they're cute and all but its weird seeing two of your closest friends kissing.

"So, can we go to that movie after school today?" Kylie asked as she finally noticed me. I nodded and smirked.

"Yup, me, Sammy and Dylan will be watching the movie while you kissers are making out." They both blushed as we all chuckled.

"Anyways, do you want it to be us five or should we invite Austin and all that?" Sammy asked.

"Yea, ask them. That way Ally and Austin can snuggle." Kylie teased deviously. I sighed.

"There is absolutely NOTHING between me and him! Besides, he's singing this song to a girl in our class." I told her. She pouted and muttered something under her breath as we drove into the school parking lot.

We stepped out and walked into school. I went up to my locker to see the rest of Team Austin already there.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I dialled in my combination.

"Hey Als! Ready to rehearse?" Austin replied. I nodded and smiled while Trish pulled me away.

"You didn't forget did you?" She asked me. I shook my head while giving her a 'DUH' look. Why would I forget our friendiversary!?

"Anyways! Me and the others are going to see that new Freed movie. Pass or coming?" I asked. Trish pondered for a moment before moaning and shaking her head.

"I can't! I promised my stupid cousin I'd go shopping AND with Dez! She has this stupid crush on him!" I sadly smiled and waved as she walked to her first period.

"So Austin, wanna come to the movies?" I said as I turned to my music partner.

"Can't Als. Sorry, I already have plans." He turned into the classroom leaving me shocked. Why? Because he always told me what he was doing if he does have plans and can't hang out. This time no excuse - just a straight forward answer. And he didn't seem happy one bit! I pulled the ends of the hanging strands and entered Music.

* * *

The rest of the day past by smoothly and swiftly. It wasn't long before we were all at the Cinema paying for our tickets to see Freed staring Milo Mckann. I grabbed a drink of Dylan who was stumbling over the weight of all the snacks we bought as we entered the darkened room. Oops, I guess we missed the beginning. I mumbled sorry as we passed people to get to seats as they stared at us annoyed. I blame Sammy for taking too long with his hair and Kylie and Mike with their 'business'. I found 5 seats and sat down at the end, only to find a couple infront of me and Dylan, snuggling, one of them blocking my view. I'm guessing the boy. This is what I get for being short! Curse it! I tapped the persons shoulder to get their attention, but instead to get both.

The couple turned around and I came face to face with Kira and Austin. Not who I was expecting.

* * *

**A/N - And the next chapter! :D Now were getting somewhere with Kira and Austin! Anyone guess how they're together?! READ AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Love you all Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Again with Kira!

Ally's POV

"Oh hey guys, I was wondering if you could duck down a little Austin?" I asked them, quickly recovering myself from the shock. As soon as Kira saw it was me and the guys, she turned back, ignoring us. Austin was still staring at me in surprise.

"Um.. s-sure Ally." He finally got out. No 'Hi' or 'Sorry'. So he ditched me for Kira again? I watched him slouch down into the chair, his hand intertwining with Kira's. Dylan grunted beside me as Kylie sent me a small smile. I had a right to be upset... My best friend was drifting off to other people and I was still in tow. I don't think it's going to end happily ever after for me - not where this is going. Kira probably thinks I came here on purpose... Austin probably thinks I was stalking him. I sighed as the lights dimmed down to blackness and the movie began. It started with two pregnant women - half sisters. But pregnant from the same guy and both were married. I sat up straighter as I got into the plot of the film.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Kiss. _Wait what?! Kiss?! I looked at the pair infront of me making out during the climax of the film. When the family found out that she was pregnant from her sisters husband. Drama much? Austin and Kira stopped eating each others faces before diving back in, her in his lap. I shielded my eyes and tried to focus on the movie. Which was impossible by the lovey sounds they made. Gross right? I stood up and marched out of the room. Enough was enough.

I passed posters of new movies and stopped by one of them. I was pondering whether to sneak into that screening when someone shouted my name; Austin.

"Ally! Why? You ruined our date!" He screamed at me, but telling from his eyes I could tell he was forced to do this.

"I did NOT ruin your date! Your the one who blew me off for Kira again! I didn't even KNOW about this 'date'" I yelled back. If he had a reason to scream at me, then two could play at that game.

"I told you I was busy tonight! I didn't make that an excuse to follow me!"

"What!? I didn't follow you! I'm the one who told you that I was going to see that movie! Your the one who happened to be in the same room!"

"Oh, so now that my date's a disaster is MY fault? I mean it so obvious that your jealous!"

"I am NOT jealous! And the date disaster is pretty much your fault! I mean who brings a girl like _her_ to the MOVIES?!" I said pointing to my brain. He should be serenading her in an expensive restaurant or something.

"A girl like her? She's the one who wanted to come here! Plus she is a girl, a better one than you! I mean compared to her, your a boy!" Ouch that stung.

"What? You mean that she has a bigger chest? OR a firm butt? Or is that she's all attached, covered in make up and girly in tight tops and short skirts?! Huh?! Never knew YOU were the one who was going to end up this shallow Austin. Never."

I began to walk away, tears threatening to spill when he pulled me back.

"Als..." He began to apologise when I gave up. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Save it. I'm not in the mood for this Austin. Go back to Kira, have fun." I yanked my arm out of Austin's grip and walked away, one drop sliding down my cheek before disappearing into my sleeve. _Best friends don't keep secrets. Best friends don't fight. Best friends stick by each other. Girlfriends and Boyfriends last._ Guess what? Austin broke all of them. I pulled out my phone and texted the guys I left.

**To: Kylie, Mike, Dylan, Sammy**

**Left early, didn't feel like it. Ally. xx**

I turned it off and shoved it back into my pocket. I decided to walk home as I didn't want to wait for the others to finish the movie. I left the building and took a right. It's ironic how the cinema was made near our school. It's a great place to go if your ditching.

The thing I'm not sure about is that I'm so affected by it. But I guess I would be since this is the first time he's never told me his secret. Friends share secrets. That's how you learn to trust and your friendship grows from there. I kicked a stone onto the road, me head looking at my feet.

Maybe I should go back to how I was used to be. Me, Kylie, Mike, Sammy and Dylan. The 5 of us. I can talk to Trish and Dez from time to time I guess... But there gonna be with Austin; I need to avoid him.

I stepped over a can, crunching it flat. Go back to the Ally Dawson I knew. It looks like the only option to me. I reached the school 5 minutes later, totally deserted. A gust of wind flew through my hair as I made my way down the road, guided by small street lamps.

I reached my street and saw Kylie and Sammy walking down the opposite way, looking extremely worried. Wow, they beat me to my house even though they finished watching it first.

"Omg! Ally! Don't do that to us EVER again!" Kylie warned me as she smacked my arm. I sadly smiled and walked into Sammy's open embrace while he rubbed my back.

"We were so scared. We didn't check our phones till the end!" Sammy murmured.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be there." I told them, trying to avoid the subject. They both grudgingly agreed to let go of it but by the glint in their eyes, I knew it wouldn't be the last of it. Just like how I'm going to see a lot more of Kira.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy. Exam wise and family wise. Here's the chapter that most of you waited for. I really REALLLY want to expose how Kira and Austin got to be as well as Dylan and Ally's secret. I might involve Kira with the revealing too... I want to know if you want more of Austin's POV or are you fine with Ally's? Once again! Thank Youuu SOOOOO much for everything!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
A Sorry MyKindOfStories xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Time To Tango!

Ally's POV

Great! Another day at school. Time to face the new couple! As well as the dance me and Dylan have to perform. I hope they don't ask to much...

I walked into school with my school bag as well as my gym kit. Not feeling in the mood for dressing up, I only wore blue jeans and a heart shirt with converse. I opened my locker door with a sigh before stuffing my school stuff in and heading towards the Gym to get ready for the big number. I snuck out my phone and texted the gang.

**To: Trish, Dez, Austin, Kylie, Mike, Dylan, Sammy**

**Hurry up! Especially you Dylan! Remember big performance? Like now? Ally xx**

Slyly hiding it back in my pocket, I pushed open the doors and headed to the changing room. To have that chemistry and ability to dance, you have to look and believe in the part. Well that's what Ms. Lins says. I dressed into an off shoulder typical red feathery dress with a slit up one leg, kept my hair the way it was and paired it with scarlet 4 inch heels. Yup, be jealous, I can dance in them baby's! I touched up my makeup with bright red lipstick and heard the door slam.

"Ally? Were here!" I heard Trish yell.

"In here!" I shouted back. Trish came in, locking the door behind her so the boys wouldn't enter. As soon as she saw me her mouth dropped open and her eyes in disbelief.

"Soooooo... What do you think?" I asked slowly, trying to not to make it more awkward.

"Als you look faboo! Utterly amazing!" She quietly screamed. I shrugged as I felt my face heat up. Then I heard another slam.

"Dylan and Ally! Come out and show us what you've got!" Ms. Lins sassed. Trish gave me a thumbs up before heading out the changing room and into the bleachers. I took a deep breath and stepped out; just to see Dylan step out as well in his tux. I nervously smiled at the others watching, blanking Austin out who - yippee - brought Kira along too. Simultaneously we walked into the middle and joined our hands, our chests pressed together. Ms. Lins started playing the music - a catchy slow start with a lot of big drum beats in it. We started walking slowly, one leg stretched bag, walk, stretch then as it hit a beat we came together quickly.

I could see the fire in Dylan's eyes. Mischief. And seeing my reflection in his, I knew mine were burning. Suddenly, the music started going with a fast tempo starting with a bass drop. I wrapped one leg around Dylan's waist, before raising my other one fully. As another drop landed he spun me out into the splits. Dylan slowly helped me up before spinning me in a circle. I walked away from him doing little foot steps to the beat before I turned round and placed my hands in the air, jutting out my hip. I raised one back down and beckoned Dylan to come. We met halfway again but this time when the beat landed I fell forward, my head bending back and my chest pushed up while Dylan was down on one knee and one hand pointing out.

After that, Dylan placed his hands on my waist and my hands were wrapped around my neck but we were both placing frontwards. We walked forward at the same time before I slid my hands down, pushed his away and twisted my feet around him. Dylan screwed up his face to give up the impression he was angry as the music reached its max. I jumped and wrapped myself around him. Instead of ending their, he threw me up in the air, caught me and pulled me to the ground. Meaning I was 1 inch above the ground and fully supported by one man and our foreheads touching, our lips 'this' close.

The music faded and there was a moment of silence.

Then applause.

Then we realised we were still pressed against each other and pulled away, blushing.

"Okay, that was a STELLA performance! You've improved massively! I won't ask how you practise but a little hint would be enough." Ms. Lins praised. We looked at each other before pretending to zip up our lips and throwing away the key.

"Oh well, I'll get it out of you two!" She warned. We all burst out laughing. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Ms. Lins walked off to her next class while the others ran up to us, Kira and Austin behind them all.

"Now I see what Sammy means by 'dance sex'!" Trish bluntly said. I chuckled and poked Sammy.

"It wasn't that good, we only added extras in to what we did last time." Dylan told them.

"It wasn't good?! That was AMAZING! You two are great dancers but I didn't know you were this great!" Kylie told us.

"Eh..." I started off.

"So that's what the Tango should look like? Talk about sluttish dancing!" Kira butted in. I clenched my fists as she laughed. What hurt the most is that Austin did too.

"Sluttish? Really? I mean what you do can beat it. Don't you think Mike?" Kylie replied, pretending to be in thought. I stifled a giggle before playfully slapping Mike who was really thinking.

"Yea whatever, I don't want to learn that anymore. Comon Aus!" Kira hooked her arm through his as they walked off talking and laughing. Ugh, talk about sabotage. One night is all she needed to change him.

"Anyway, before we were RUDLY interrupted, we need to go change." I said, pointing at Dylan and I. They nodded and walked back to their seats waiting for us. I walked to the changing room when I was pulled back.

"That was what I call the dance of sex." Dylan whispered.

* * *

**A/N - Next chapter up! A little Dally we got here... And more evil Kira and Austin. I'm thinking.. that we make the music project come earlier.. reveal everyone's secret.. and the final chapter will be the friendiversary.. What d'ya think?  
Some of you are fine with Ally's POV, but for the people who want Austin's, you might get a chapter or 2 ;) Thank you for reviews, follows and faves! They mean a lot! MWAH!**

**Oh and here's a link to Ally's dress: allys_tango_look/set?id=80641140**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Overhearing and more secrets...

Ally's POV

I opened my locker quickly, before snatching my bag and racing towards the door before the crowd of pupils swarmed through the halls. Usually I'm not like this. But today was... different. In SO many ways. Let me start off!

1. All my friends seemed to disappear, leaving Dylan and I together. I wouldn't say it was awkward... but after that dance it's not best to stay with that very same person for the whole day!

2. Kira and Austin! Ugh! Wherever Austin went, Kira went. Whenever a girl talked to Austin, Kira talks instead. It was horrific to watch, kinda sad actually - my Austin was gone. But it's not like I would care...

3. Sammy being the jerk he is, posted a video of Dylan and I's dance. Now the whole school are either complimenting us or dissing us. Annoying right? Especially now since Dylan's the only one with me!

That's my day screwed up! As well as all that, the music project was moved up to Thursday! I only have tomorrow to practice!

I reached the doors as the bell went and I heard the familiar stampede of feet coming towards the main hallway. I pushed open the doors, and speedily walked out the car park. Hopefully I can leave Dylan and the rest behind. Not in a mean way! But I needed some space. I defiantly gave them theirs!

"Hey Allly, come give me a lap dance?" One of the jocks said, making his friends laugh. I kept my head down and ignored them. See that's the kind of things I've been getting. From the girls it was more like: 'Hey Slut!' Or 'Maybe you can give my dog lessons!' Stuff like that. I passed my friends getting into Sammy's car. What's up with everyone, seriously!

I passed the last car parked when I overheard familiar voices. Curiosity overtook me as I tip-toed closer to the vehicle.

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore!"

"You can't back out of this, my Dad will ruin you!"

"B-but All-" Hold up! Was that Austin?

"Nope, you can NOT, under any circumstance talk to Ally Dawson! Got it?" Wow this chick did not like me.. sort of like Kira!

"The deal was to go out, abandon Ally, sing the song and I get my life back! This all ends on Thursday!" Austin shouted.

I then heard a shuffle - one of them was leaving. _Ally get the hell out of there!_ So that's what I did.

I scooped past and left the school.

* * *

I switched off my phone, blanking the few texts and missed calls that kept popping up on my screen. Austin was going out with Kira - but on a deal? Austin would NEVER stoop that low. And a part of it was to leave me? Wow, this must really be big.

I was left to think about what I heard. In the comfort of my cave.

I was about 5 when I discovered this place, when I first moved to Miami. I was trekking up the cliff near the beach with my mom. Snooping into caves, exploring every crack. Near the highest point, we found The Cave. It had so many tunnels and turns, then you come up to a clearing. Full with grass, a small pond and an opening to let sunlight through. It was pretty amazing. And it was mine and my moms secret.

_Was_.

It's mine to keep now.

A place to come to when I need some things to get off my chest. _Something to get off my chest._ Wait! I have a lyric that matches that! I scrambled through my bag, pulled out my songbook and flipped to the page.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

The truth? When we were climbing back up again, my mom tripped over and fell off the cliff. I was there to witness. Imagine that - watching your mom die, in the place you love the most.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

Yup, I've been hiding that all my life - everyone thinks she divorced my dad. It doesn't hurt as much, but there is still that gap to remind me that she's missing. If only I had one wish... You'd know what I'd wish for.

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_ Something that'll light those years_  
_ Sick of all the insincere_  
_ I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_ Don't need another perfect lie_  
_ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_ I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Yup, I'd love to give my secrets away. I just can't. I closed my book, stuffed it back in and picked up my bag. By the sun I could see, it was setting quickly. And you wouldn't want to be climbing this cliff in the dark - it's pretty dangerous. That I can prove. I switched my phone back on for light to see my Dad's text to come home - as well as the messages my friends keep sending.

**To - Dad, Kylie, Mike, Sammy, Dylan, Trish, Dez, Austin**

**Comin home, don't worry :3 - Ally xx**

I cautiously stepped down the rocky side - dodging ragged rocks and weeds planning to trip me. I made it down safely in record time, with my hands red and scraped. It was dark by now, the beach abandoned and the pier lit up by lights. I stumbled across while humming the new lyrics adding bits.

_My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_  
_ And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_  
_ Seen it straight to gold_  
_ I don't really like my flow, no, so_

I arrived back at my house - to see everyone there.

"Ally! God, we've been worried sick!" Kylie screamed. Wow. Ouch, now my ear hurts. I was crushed into a hug by her, passed onto Mike and then Trish.

"God! We ignore you for one day because of the surprise and you hide?!" Sammy shouted. Then he was smacked by Trish.

"You weren't meant to tell her! Doofus!" I laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll pretend!" They laughed along as I plonked myself next to Dylan. He wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled in for warmth.

"Hey, guys is Ally back yet?" And yippe(!).

* * *

**A/N - Here ya go! I'm late - I know. Sorry. I'm getting later on updates aren't I. :( I might keep getting later because of exams! :(**

**Anywho! Most of you want Dally to happen! So I'm going to give you it - extending the story to 30 chapters! I know this chapter was pointless, yet stupid but I didn't know what to write in between. The song used here was Secrets by One Republic. An epic song if I say so myself. :D**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Austin Moon's Phone

Ally's POV

Austin walked through the front door, looking down on his phone - a faint smile playing on his lips. I could see a picture of him and his arm wrapped around some girl; looking in love. So much for being here for me.

"Yeah Austin, she's back!" Trish yelled. Austin's head snapped up, his eyes doing a quick head count of the room before landing his eyes on me. He dropped his phone and is eyes suddenly darkened as he noticed Dylan's arm around me. What's his problem? He has a girlfriend... well _fake._

"Hey Als, you gave us all a scare. Glad your okay!" He walked over and awkwardly pulled me into a hug, away from Dylan's embrace. Wow, our first hug in a week - already feeling the tension. I sat there my arms doing nothing. I felt the need to reassure him so I gently patted him on the back. I pulled out of the hug and snuggled back with Dylan - unlike Austin, I felt comfortable with him now.

"Oh, anyway Austin we have to practise the music project thing." I remembered.

"Yea.. whatever. I might be a little late - got stuff to do." Austin's face saddened as he stared at us before slamming the door and leaving the house. What crawled up his pants and died?

The others broke up into littler conversations; due to my tiredness. I looked around the room filled with friends grinning when my cheeks faltered as I saw Austin's phone on the floor. I left the body warmth and picked it up, cradling it in one hand. Maybe I could find out what Kira and Austin were doing! I slid the screen to find it locked.

_P__asscode._

Um.. His birthday? I tapped in 29/12 and watched the screen blink red.

_Wrong._

When he first met Kira? 13/4. Red flashed.

_Wrong Again._

When we first met? 02/12. Green burned into my eyes.

_Right._

I looked at the homescreen, guilt eating me alive. This was so wrong, looking into Austin's personal life. But to get the answers, I wanted? I'd do anything. I told the others I was going to bed, leaving me alone to snoop.

First matter of business - anything related to Kira. I scrolled through his pictures, only to find nearly all of them of me and him, friends and sayings.

_One day, I caught myself smiling for no reason. Then I realised I was thinking of you. _

_Take care of my heart - I gave it to you because I love you._

_I loved you yesterday, I love you still. I always have, I always will._

Awwww! That's so adorable. I scanned the photos looking for any on Kira when I saw the picture that Austin was looking at. I clicked open and saw Austin and mine's face pop up, staring into each others eyes. One of his hands playing with my hair._ We do look in love._ I felt my eyes water at how close we were before losing my thoughts and concentrating on what I needed to do. I felt myself smiling again as I passed other pictures or sayings - connecting it to a memory.

* * *

_It was a cold winter day and two best friends were sitting indoors, huddled in duvets and drinking hot cocoa. The TV blared as corny Christmas tunes and well known Christmas classics played. _

_A cold Ally Dawson shivered as she sneakily moved closer to Austin. Without any thought she burrowed into Austin's duvet and unconsciously he wrapped his arm around her petit body. Ally took out Austin's phone and took a quick snapshot._

_"Picture moment?" Austin asked with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow._

_"Picture moment." Ally replied, grinning widely._

* * *

_The flash went off, blinding Ally's eyes._

_"Austin again! I blinked!" Ally told Austin. It was the night of the annual end of year dance. Austin and Ally were going together as friends - but that didn't stop Austin from going through all the things a proper date would do._

_He took one more shot before turning the camera to Ally._

_"You look gorgeous Ally! Wait, lemme upload it to mine and I'll email it to you!" Austin told Ally happily. She giggled at Austin's inner child and nodded. Austin held out his arm._

_"Shall we go M'lady?" He asked in a terrible British accent._

_"We shall, kind Sir." Ally replied, hooking her arm with Austin's and putting Austin's accent to shame._

* * *

_Austin and Ally sunbathed in the park - watching the little kids play._

_"I miss doing that!" Ally sighed. Austin smirked and picked up Ally's small body despite her protests._

_"Lets go play in the sand!" Austin teased while Ally's face turned into a look of horror. Austin reached the sandbox and laid her in the golden sand. _

_"Kids! Ms. Ally here wants to be one of you!" The kids all screamed and started covering her in sand, feet first. Austin grinned and took a picture while Ally sat there feeling the grainy material slip through her toes._

* * *

I looked through all the pictures to find nothing on Kira. What kind of boyfriend does not have pictures of them together?! I sighed and clicked 'Messages'. His most recent chat with Jimmy Star.

WAIT!

HOLD UP!

THE Jimmy Star?!

My mouth dropped open and a little squeak leaving my throat in shock.

Austin was talking to the BIGGEST music producer in Miami and he didn't tell me? Nice friend I got there... I decided to leave Jimmy for last and looked at the second one.

Kira.

I opened the chat and read the first ever text sent - 'Plan in action tomorrow'.

This should be an interesting read.

* * *

**A/N - IM SORRY! I've got so much going on and I have got the most dreaded thing a writer could have. WRITERS BLOCK! D: I know that's no excuse - but I do need to think about it more now. **

**The most asked question is if its a Dally or Auslly story. At the minute I'm not so sure. But if you guys pick one and I can make it into the right direction to end it that way. If you pick Auslly, I'll get Dally for a little bit before Auslly.**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Record Deals and Deals

Ally's POV

I stormed through the doors of the school and hastily made my way to Austin. How dare he? People moved out my way quickly - judging by the look people were giving me, I'm guessing I looked really scary. To highlight my frustration I wore black jeans, black tank top with a black and blue checked lumberjack shirt. I even added dark blue highlights to my hair. All of it was tied together with black combat boots, faded makeup and a scowl etched on my face. Honestly, I should've said that I was in no mood to look or be my best.

"How _dare_ you!" I yelled, slamming his locker shut in his face - the sound echoing through out the hallway. Looking startled by my behaviour and deadly appearance he quickly replied.

"How dare I what?" Austin meekly said. I took out his phone - smacking it into his hand.

"How could you?! You gave up _our_ friendship to get a record deal? By dating the girl that hates us? That's low Austin!"

"You went through my phone?" He murmured. I sighed in frustration and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, I needed answers! I heard your conversation behind the cars yesterday and you left your phone! I just wanted to know what happened to us..." I said, my voice softening at the last part. His eyes clouded over and he grabbed my arm forcefully.

"You could've just asked me Ally! You snooped through my phone! Now _that's_ low." I whimpered under the force and tried pulling away from his grasp. Why is he this angry? Whenever I took his phone it was funny - now it's like his life's in danger!

"If I asked you, you would've ignored the subject like you have done!" I spat. I felt his grip loosen to my advantage and I pushed his arm away.

"I never wanted this to happen Ally! You know its one in a billion to get a record deal! How else was I supposed to get one this fast?!" He spoke back quieter as we realised that everyone was staring at us.

"All of you have somewhere to be! We are not some act so fuck off!" I yelled at them. They all quickly dispersed, leaving Austin and I in the hall alone.

"To get a record deal, you need to _have_ talent. That's a way you can get one." I whispered, replying to the question asked before walking away from him.

"Hey! Out of all people, _you _should know that _I _have talent! Singing, dancing **and **acting!" I whipped my head around.

"Put that to use Austin, I put my skills to the test with Dylan." He winced at the name and shrugged while lazily walking up to me.

"Well, when you have a partner it's completely different." I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Partners need that chemistry, like you and Dylan or me and you."

I sent him a confusing look when he mentioned us. Austin smirked before crashing his lips to mine and wrapping his arms around my waist pushing us closer. I slowly draped my arms around his neck, moulding with his body and lips, getting used to the feeling. I pulled his blonde hair softly while he raked one hand through mine.

And yeah, it was probably the most exciting and most special kiss I've ever had.

Why?

Because it started with a fight.

Because we found our spark again.

Because it was with _him._

And it felt amazing.

* * *

"Alright guys! Take 5! That was amazing!" I grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat off my face and downed my bottle of cold water. Last day to practise for music and I was working my ass off to get the routine to perfection with my dance group. I guess you could also say it was an excuse to get my mind of that kiss too.

I haven't seen Austin since this morning. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that when I do see him, it's not going to be pretty. I screwed the lid of my bottle back on firmly before opening my mouth to shout.

That's when I noticed them. My gut telling me that I was right.

Austin and Kira.

Kissing.

_BOOM!_

And there goes my heart.

The sad thing is, that I knew this was going to happen yet I still let it happen. I fell for Austin. Trish told me I would when we started writing songs together. Dez told me I would when he was my valentine. Even Austin told me I would!

Did I believe them? No.

Now look where I am.

"That's a wrap everyone!" I croaked out. Everyone nodded in approval before packing up. I copied the actions and reached the door when Dylan burst in, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out.

"Girl being dragged here!" I got out, teasing him. He grinned and led me out to the school gardens.

"Sorry I dragged you here! I know you like flowers and they're finally in bloom!" He swiftly spoke. I giggled and took in the sight and smell.

Beautiful.

I walked past the tulips and gently picked a orange one. I twisted it between my fingers, marvelling at the beauty. Flowers are like that - lovely. But like all things they grow old and die. Dylan softly took the bud and placed it behind my ear and into my hair. I smiled as he mouthed the word 'gorgeous'.

"Thanks for dragging me here." I sheepishly said.

"Hey, no need for thanks! I wanted to bring you here anyway, whether the flowers were in bloom or not!" I tilted my head confused as Dylan took a deep breath and stood infront of me.

"Ally, would you go on a date with me?"

Did I think about Austin? No.

Did I think about Kira? No.

Did I think about the kiss? No.

Plus, I couldn't ask for a more perfect scene, so of course I said it.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N - Here you go! Auslly and Dally! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if I did well with the kiss and the asking out parts! I'm not good with soft mushy stuff with out going out of bounds! And yep, most of you voted Auslly! But some said they wanted Dally before so voila! :D **

**Exams start Monday so expect less updates. Sorry! :( And I want to add that all your comments mean SO much to me as well as every favourite and follow! You guys rock! Lets hope to get to 100 reviews by the end of this story!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The Great Date

Ally's POV

"I always knew this day would happen! I've got every outfit for different events depending on where he's taking you! Where is he taking you?" Kylie asked out of breath. I didn't realise they shipped us this much. It was like Trish with me and Austin.. _No Ally! This is about you and Dylan. No Austin!_

"He's taking me to the carnival that opened for the summer." I replied nervously. Why wouldn't I be nervous? This date could end our friendship as well as the chemistry we built up!

I closed my eyes as Kylie began putting on a light amount of makeup and fixing my hair. I would've loved Trish to e here but she still claims that me and Austin are made for each other. Yeah right!

I inhaled the perfume that she spritzed on and smiled. Act like you usually do Ally, flirt and cuddle but be challenging. My eyes flashed open as Kylie pushed me into my bathroom, shoving me the clothes she picked out. White and black skinny jeans, black sleeved top and a white fluffy waist coat. I grabbed my favourite friendship bracelets, yanked them onto my wrist and walked out, my ponytail swishing behind me as I walked.

"Amazing!" Kylie screamed while doing a little dance. I raised an eyebrow as she stopped.

"What? My two best friends who have so much chemistry are finally going out! I'm just like you when you found out about me and Mike!" I opened my mouth to retaliate when the doorbell rang its familiar chime. Kylie raced down the stairs and opened the door while hopping like a mad bunny. Yup, she had been waiting for a long time.

"Ally! Your beau is here!"

I flushed pink as I walked down the stairs in my flats and smiled when Dylan handed me a bouquet full of tulips. I kissed his cheek softly and walked out the door. Kylie mouthing _Have Fun_ with a smirk. I stuck out my tongue as she slammed the door.

"You look amazing as usual Als." He complimented. I smiled as I checked him out. Blue faded jeans, white Tee and his signature vans. His messy hair, messier than normal.

"As do you, but treat this like a typical day for us - just more flirting." I turned on my heel and strutted to the red convertible. I heard him chuckle as he caught up.

"Yep, just more flirting." He whispered.

* * *

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the fair. Bright lights, screaming kids. Smell of popcorn and cotton candy. Little children running about or couples holding hands and kissing. I smiled and started jumping up and down as I spotted my favourite ride - The Waltzer.

"Dyl, Dyl, Dyl! Waltzer, Waltzer, Waltzer!" I shouted. He laughed, held my hand and leaded me to the ride as I took in the sights. You could feel the happiness in the air that you could unwillingly be smiling. I looked around to see if anyone from school was here. Nobody. I turned back to my date when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I blinked hard. Nothing.

"Two tokens." Dylan paid for the ride as we sat down into the giant cup. The bar came down and the music started up. Ironically it was First Kiss by 3OH!3. I saw Dylan smirk out the corner of my eye as the cups began moving in a circle while spinning.

"Faster!" We all screamed. They controllers obeyed.

We whizzed around gaining speed each time. I was torn between laughing, screaming or singing the song lyrics at the top of my lungs. I started laughing as Dylan started making fish faces. He grinned and held one of my hands. I smiled up at him - the dizziness of the ride gone.

"Your so cute." He murmured. I blushed as I felt the ride slow down and we started leaning in. A quick chaste kiss on the lips and we were both shyly smiling at each other.

We got out the ride hand in hand when Dylan saw the bumper cars. Boys and their toys. I giggled as he skipped to the stall, paid for two cars and led me to them. I picked a red one as he chose a green. We sat their challenging each other with our eyes and smiles - waiting for the announcer to say start and the lights to flash.

"Your going down." I mouthed to him.

"I'm bringing you down with me then." He mouthed back, his eyes darkening.

"START!" I sped into Dylan and the drove away quickly laughing maniacally. I turned the steering wheel but screamed as Dylan bashed into me smirking. _Oh Bring It_! I bumped into the front of his car as he spun around the board. I revved up again, ready to give him no mercy when the timer beeped. I groaned and forcefully got out my car.

"I totally won that!" I boasted. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss.

"That was your reward." He replied against my lips.

"Well deserved." I said back. I pulled away and pointed at the Ferris wheel. I Pouted while doing my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Als." He said. I gave him a hug before running to the queue where the couple in front of me where fighting. I rolled my eyes and prodded them on the back while Dylan took my side.

"Um yeah, can you move, we wanna get on the ride before it closes." I told them as they turned around.

This day just got worse.

Austin and Kira.

Ugh!

"Ally! and Dylan..." Austin faded off. Kira however threw her arms around Dallas.

"Dallas, can you come on this ride with me? Please?! Austin doesn't want too." She pleaded with her sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry but I'm actually with Ally at the moment." He said nervously, pulling m closer to him and draping his arm around me. I smiled up at him as Kira glared at me.

"Please? I'm sure Ally won't mind for this ONE ride!"

"Actually I would." I sternly told her. She had Austin. She is NOT stealing Dylan away too.

She pouted and turned, walking away dragging an upset Austin behind her.

* * *

**A/N - Here you go! Sorry for the late update but you know why! Next chapter will be performances! Auslly will happen.. but how? Any guesses?! **

**Thanks for the support guys! 3**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**

**P.S - Wish me luck on my exams!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Music to my Ears

Ally's POV

"Ally Dawson! Your up!" Our music teacher screamed. I sashayed onto the dimly lit stage in a large floral top that hung off my shoulder and blue shorts with matching flats. I tapped my foot to the beat of the band and nodded my head once to indicate the dancers when to start.

Deep breath. In. Out.

Up above the surface  
I was just a perfect child  
Underneath it all  
I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover  
It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience, waiting on you to believe  
I'm suffocating,  
I can't breath

I quickly scanned the audience looking for faces but all I saw was darkness as the lights were centred on me. I suddenly felt a rush of relief as I met a familiar pair of eyes shining up at me. I walked over to the left stage and started following the dancers steps, before I disappeared behind a curtain.

Let me out of this cage,  
I'm not gonna hold on  
'Gonna break these chains,  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Set me free,  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need,  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

The curtain lifted up as I showcased a different outfit - a knee length flowy turquoise dress. I started swaying my hips to the beat of the music while I started singing the next verse.

Welcome to a new beginning,  
It's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it  
You'll be begging me for more  
I'll give you something to remember  
Once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go, of what you know

Let me out of this cage,  
I'm not gonna hold on  
'Gonna break these chains,  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Set me free,  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need,  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out.

I held the last note before dropping my hand to my side. The theatre burst into applause while I blushed lightly before swiftly walking off the stage as the lights came up.

"Great songs Ally! Your end of year percentage is an amazing 100%! Next up we have... Austin Moon!" I took a seat in the middle by the aisle as the bulbs dimmed once again.

A catchy beat started up as Austin appeared in his signature red look. He grabbed the mike and pointed at the girl next to me. I slowly turned my head to see Kira looking smugly at him.

"This song goes to my girlfriend Kira!" He started singing while I looked around to find Dylan. I just wanted to get out before all the love I had for Austin came rushing back.

Only to find him chatting up some blonde. I sunk down lower in my seat when I saw Mike and Kylie cuddling, looking so adorable. My eyes wondered up to Austin to find him already looking at me with a sad smile on his face. I sent him a questioning look as he cut of the band's music and dancers.

"Actually, I have another song I want to sing. It goes out to an old friend of mine." He smiled before the band started up a slower yet easy beat.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

I smiled as he walked down the aisle towards me. Me who was grinning like a fool and Kira who was scowling hard enough to make milk go bad.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

I looked over to Dylan who caught my eye and smiled at me reassuringly, him slyly wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. I smiled and turned back to Austin who held out his hand.

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

He twirled me around and looked into my eyes singing the last verse.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

I didn't even realise what was happening. First there was the noise of clapping. Then Kira stomping out aggressively. And finally our lips met. Believe me - it was more amazing the second time round.

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know! I'm late! But exams are over! Thanks to the people who wished me luck! So updates will continue to fly through especially this week as its half-term! Songs used here were Ashley Tisdale - Acting Out and The Script - Breakeven. I DO NOT OWN THEM! As you can probably guess the next chapter is going to be setting things straight with Austin, Kira and Dylan! Also don't forget the friendiversary chapter coming soon! **

**What did ya think?**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Confessions Of The Hidden

Ally's POV

"Wait - I already knew that you dated Kira to get a record deal. I want to know why you hid it from me." I softly spoke.

I waited for the answer as I walked around the room at the others who were just as serious as I was- even after the show. Trish, Dez, Mike, Kylie, Dylan, Sammy and Kira. Yeah - even Kira wanted to come to get everything straightened out! We were in the music room - me and Austin sitting on the piano bench and everyone else sitting on chairs. But the weird thing is; was the seating arrangement.

Me and Austin.

Dez and Trish.

Mike and Kylie.

Sammy and Kira.

Dylan. But then again it's probably a coincidence.

"Can I answer that? I told him not too because otherwise I knew you'd tell someone depending on how mad you were with Austin. You know, since he kept blowing you off. Actually, I'm not even that mad anymore." Kira replied, shrugging her shoulders. I smiled and sat back down.

"Can I ask something? Why were you and Dylan so secretive?" Dez piped up. I mentally back-handed him and face palmed.

"Nothing Dez - now shut up." I spoke sweetly then adding sass and venom to the last 2 words.

"No, no, no. Now that Dez brought it up, I'm curious too." Trish added with a smug smile on her face. She knew this was a big secret.

Everyone murmured, agreeing to Trish and Dez. I walked up to Dylan and nudged him while giving him a stare saying 'Lie'. Him being him completely messing it up.

"We have a club about unicorns!" He blurted out. I shot him a 'really' look while he looked at me innocently. Everyone else stared at us disbelievingly while Dez shot up out of his seat, told Austin he knew they existed and started dancing around singing:

_"Unicorn! Won't you let me? Touch your magical horn!"_

I sighed at him shaking my head when Kylie coughed purposely.

"You going to tell us or what?" I shook my head swiftly. No _way_ am I telling them that we had sex to keep our chemistry intact!

I heard Dylan sigh heavily and wrap his arm around me.

"We might as well tell them." He murmured while nuzzling my neck. I looked up to see everyone looking shocked at us and Austin staring at us with jealousy.

"Can you tell them?" I said, not willing to be embarrassed. I sat on his lap and covered my face with a wall of hair while his hand moved from my neck and sat snugly on my waist.

"We have sex when were needed to do a dance that involves chemistry." He bluntly told them. I buried my head into his shoulder awaiting for the gasps and disagreement.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I mean it would be if your dating someone - but your not." Kylie said reassuringly. I uncovered my face to see them all looking at us without scornful glances. Well except for Austin who looked a little pained but relieved.

"Well duh, we made a deal if we weren't dating anyone we wouldn't do it!" Dylan backed us up. I nodded.

"At least we know why it's so hot now!" Sammy screamed, lightening up the room. We all burst out laughing. All of us genuine laughs as I walked back to the piano bench.

"WAIT! Has anyone noticed how were seating?!" Mike yelled over our laughter. We all stopped to look.

"I know! I noticed! Isn't it weird?" I spoke up. I scanned over to Trish and Dez who looked extremely guilty.

"Dez... Trish..." I slowly started.

"OKAY! ME AND TRISH ARE DATING!" As soon as he said that, he covered is mouth as Trish stood up and smacked him.

"What?! You didn't tell me?!" I moaned.

"Well with you and dancing and all that jazz, we didn't bother adding more stuff to mull over." I nodded understandingly. What are best friends for.

I eyed Sammy and Kira who were talking, ignoring everyone else. Yup it's them soon. I can already see it. Kammy!

"Hey what about you and Austin?" Kyls started off.

I looked over to Austin who was listening at full attention.

"No, you don't wanna go there." I replied back before the others could interfere.

I looked back at Austin to see his seat empty, just a dent on the cushion of the chair were he sat.

* * *

"Austin?" I carefully said.

"Yeah Ally?" He said normally. No emotion.

"Are you really okay about me and Dylan?" I asked shivering. Trust Austin to pick the roof to be upset on a cold breezy day!

"What do you think?" He sighed, lying across the tiles.

"I didn't think you'd care this much. I mean we are just friends.." I mumbled off. He stood up quickly and towered over me.

"You really think that I want to be just friends?! That song? The kisses? Ally you must be blind if you don't see that I love you!"

Did he just say he.. loved.. me?

"But.. Kira?" I said nervously.

"Was a one time thing. Ally I swear! If Dylan is out the way, so are the girls." He said. I smiled as he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss.

After what seemed like whatever we pulled apart for this thing called oxygen.I pushed his blonde hair behind his ear and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

And I knew I meant it.

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter close to the end! We have the friendiversary and then and epilogue sort of thing? Then finish! :D Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows guys! Now I need a vote! **

**Do you want another Austin and Ally or should I go back to my roots of House of Anubis? You know to improve and such.**

**P.S If you want to actually watch the song that Dez was singing (YES! It is a real song!) Type in on youtube - "Mrweebl Unicorn" You'll love it!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - The Great Friendiversary!

Ally's POV

I crept into the silent school while dragging an oversized gym bag behind me. I had already put up the banner in front of the school doors which said :

_HAPPY FRIENDIVERSARY TRISH!_

And now I was going to set up the surprises. This was tradition for us. Every friendiversary since the age of 6 we'd try and out beat each other on who can throw the greatest surprise! Whether it was at school or at home - it was always a game to us. The best thing about it? The school let us do this every year - even if we trashed the school or made it look 'colourful'. The time was 6.45, just enough time to hide her presents, set up clues and fix the confetti cannons.

I stealthily walked into the main hall when I heard a knocking sound and a faint voice. Trish? I peered over the edge to see a janitor singing under his breath. I sighed in relief then realised I wouldn't be able to set it up.

I groaned and quickly but quietly arrived at her locker were I entered her code and put the rose clutch bag inside with a clue attached to find her feather earrings. I then walked over to the pot plant and dangled the earrings on one of the leaves, with a message at the tip. I finally hurried over to the main hall where the janitor had finally gone and set up the confetti cannons on each side of the stage where I'd perform the song I wrote for her and give her a the lion she gave me for our 1st friendiversary. I smiled and crept out the school via the back exit. Time: 7.10 - Just about right.

I ran behind the school, through the ally (Wow!) and walked out. As if I had been walking down that road the whole time. I saw Trish waiting at the corner for me with Dez and Austin outside the limo I sent her. I smiled and wrapped Trish in a hug.

"Happy Friendiversary!" We both yelled simultaneously. Austin wrapped his arm around my waist as he leant down for a quick chaste kiss.

"Here's you 10 bucks Trish." Dez muttered. Trish gleefully took the money, pocketing it in her jean pocket. Yup they made a bet on us - see if we got together or not. I sighed and licked my arm through Trish's as we walked up to the school. I pulled Trish into the school when she stepped back, dragging me back with her as the students parted and started throwing rose petals at us - mostly me.

"Trish!" I whined. She smiled.

"Hey, I'm so going to out beat you this year! I love the banner though!" She gushed. I grinned as we walked into school. I suddenly felt something slipping through my hair. I turned to see Austin grinning happily as he showed me a mirror. Austin put a rose in my hair! That's so sweet! I smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek before making my way over to Trish who was reading her first note and clutching the bag.

"A place where the sun shines for the growth but nobody cares and nobody loathes?" I nodded as I opened my locker as she pondered. I watched in awe as a wrapped present fell from the top shelf and onto the floor at my feet. I picked it up and opened the packaging.

A book. Like the one my Mom gave me but with an A and T stitched on the front.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed hugging Trish.

"Hey calm it! Help me find my pressie?" She pouted. I nodded and pointed at a plant.

"A plant? Oh A plant!" Trish slammed her locker shut and went down the hallway checking every plant she saw, Dez following. I laughed to myself as Austin linked his hand with mine.

"So, while Trish is doing that - I'm supposed to show you your next present!"

"Lead the way!" He ran forward, bringing me along with him.

"Austin slow down!" I screamed. He stopped pulling me and started hopping from foot to foot. I raised an eyebrow as he continued dancing and opened the door to the music room. He lead me to the guitar's and handed me the red guitar, signed by Daniel Radcliff but saying Harry Potter. It took a moment to process before fan girling.

"OMG HARRY POTTER SIGNED IT!" I hugged the guitar and began waltzing with it. You know when you daydream and your like 'la la la lalala la laaaa'? Yeah like that - completely forgetting that Austin was in the room.

"Harry Potter!" I screamed. I jumped up and down before turning and seeing Austin looking at me with a teasing expression. My smile faltered as I carefully put the guitar back with an innocent face before staring at him.

"You love your guitar more than me!" He whined. I started laughing.

"Yeah, the guitar is signed by Harry Potter. Ally is freeeeeeee." I stated copying Dobby.

"Comon - I gotta perform for Trish, she should be there by now!" I swiftly walked out the door, past the other students who were rushing to class and entered the hall where Trish had just arrived with her new earrings in and clutch bag around her neck.

I walked up to the stage, motioning Dez and Austin to invite everyone in as the music started up and Kylie, Mike, Sammy and Dylan appeared next to me ready to dance.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The guys were doing a slow yet simple dance to match the pace of the music, me doing similar steps here and there.

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you on  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

The music died down as the confetti cannons went off and Trish ran up onto stage and hugged me in the tightest hug I've ever been in while we showered with coloured paper. After she finally let go, I went backstage and brought out the old bear.

"You still have that?!" Trish asked bewildered. I nodded and gave it to her.

She put an arm over my shoulder as I did the same to her.

"You definitely won Als! I gotta top that next time!" She teased.

"This has got to be the best friendiversary ever! " I told her. She smirked and led me outside to see everyone partying in the parking lot. A DJ, drinks, music. Just like a normal party.

"But it's just started!" She yelled over the music. I was about to follow her into the crowd when someone pulled me back.

"Hey Austin!" I spoke loudly. He mouthed back 'Hey' before giving me a passionate kiss.

Yup. Best. Friendiversary. Ever.


	27. Final AN

Final A/N

So this story has come to an end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed or read! It means lot! I am going to be writing another A&A but I'm going to go back to House Of Anubis on a request. I'll be back!

Okay, I was going to list everyone's names but someone stupid (my bro -_-) turned off my laptop so everything turned off. I really couldn't be bothered to right down everyone's name AGAIN - do I'm just going to do a few shoutouts.

**TO ALL THE GUEST USERS!  
**You guys have been amazing! Surprisingly your the ones who right the long reviews which I love! Make an account and tell me :D xx

**aussly4eva - Guest  
**No, I'm not doing a sequel :( I don't think I have any more ideas to continue this! If you have PM me? Thanks for the interest though! xx

**jamesmaslow4evz  
**You have been so supportive! Thnx :D You should try writing your own stories! xx

**Ally's Awesome - Guest  
**I know Dylan and Ally are cute together! I'm literally so proud of myself that I made a character that people wanted him with Ally instead of Austin! I will write another A&A! Promise! xx

**Too all the people who read, favourite or followed this story!  
**You guys are the one who made this story! I swear without you guys, this wouldn't have existed! I will write another A&A but not at the minute. xx

As you can probably tell, I really wanted to make this longer but oh well. This was my first A&A and it went well. :D Also, I am going to be writing an A&A version of my Victorious Story. Don't read it otherwise it'll spoil the Austin and Ally version!

_**Thank you!  
MyKindOfStories xx**_

_**~END~**_


End file.
